Race to Rescue
by Charmed Writer P4
Summary: Part of a series. With Phoebe dead and buried, the sisters are going through a very tough time. They want her back! What happens when a demon gives them that very wish, but with what could be fatal consequences? R&R please!
1. Despair

Disclaimer: OK, I'm over here, wondering what the point of this is but I figure...hey, its a traditions so here goes: I don't own Charmed. *Waits for the applause* Alright, so that wasn't real flashy and I didn't use big words, but the least you could do is pretend to be happy....  
  
AN: Hello, hello. The big sequel everyone has been waiting for... At least, I hope you've all been waiting for it! Enjoy the first chapter and review, please!  
  
Even as Prue walked away from Phoebe's grave, she knew she was leaving part of herself with the cold, lifeless body buried in the ground. The ache that created inside of her left her gasping and chilled. Paige tried to beckon her into the embrace, but she avoided both of her sisters. She didn't need to be comforted, she needed her damn sister back. She watched Leo make his way towards her and wanted to scream. She did not want to hear that everything would be OK, that she just needed some time. She didn't need time, and nothing would ever be alright unless Phoebe came back to her.  
  
"Prue," Leo started, taking a hand in his. Prue's eyes flashed at him, and she jerked her hand away.  
  
"Nothing you say is going to help, so just...just don't," she told him, struggling to keep the emotion out of her voice. He gazed at her for a few moments, uncertain whether he should continue. Something in her expression answered his question, and he walked away from her. She had to do this her way. She had never been like her sisters. All three of the others liked human contact. It comforted them, eased their grief, but Prue was different. She got herself through everything, never relied on someone else.  
  
She felt like screaming at everyone, she felt like blaming them for the crushing weight in her chest. Insteady, she wrapped her arms around herself and tried to clear her mind. The only way she could think is if she swept away the emotions and used simple logic. How would she bring Phoebe back?  
  
She still wasn't sure when they got back to the Manor. Everyone had tried talking to her, only to be pushed gently, but firmly away. She didn't want to fall apart. All she had to do was come up with a plan to get their sister back. No grieving, no mourning, just a plan. While Piper and Paige piled onto the couch, talking and soaking up the comfort of each other's presence, Prue resisted the urge to join them and forced herself to climb the stairs. Maybe there would be something....anything in the Book of Shadows that could help get Phoebe back.   
  
After nearly an hour of scouring the Book, she let our a frustrated growl and stretched her tired back. Sleep. It would refresh her mind. Maybe when she woke up, she would have the perfect idea. Marking the page she'd left off on and closing the Book, she trudged to her room where she fell on the bed and fell promptly into a restless sleep.  
  
"What are we going to do without her, Paige?," Piper asked, voicing the question that had been on her mind since the funeral. Paige looked at her sadly.  
  
"I don't know. I really don't. It feels like she should be here, telling us we'll get through it," she answered slowly. The tears started up again as she thought about her sister, curled up on the couch smiling reassuringly at them and whispering words of comfort.  
  
"Maybe we should check on Prue," Piper suggested, getting off the couch. Paige nodded and followed her upstairs.  
  
"Prue, sweetie? Can we come in?," Piper asked softly, tapping on the door. No answer came, so she cracked open the door and peeked inside. She saw Prue lying in the middle of the bed, curled into a fetal position, and her heart broke all over again. Silently, she crept into the room and over to her sister. Paige watched as Piper took off Prue's shoes and pealed back the covers. Deciding to help, she walked over and helped Piper to tuck Prue under the blankets.  
  
"This is so hard on her," Piper whispered, running a hand through Prue's hair.  
  
"It's hard on all of us," Paige agreed tearfully. They both tiptoed from the room and shut the door with a soft click.  
  
"I can't believe she's gone," Piper declared, falling into Paige and sobbing. None of them could. It wasn't something easily accepted, for any of them. It would take time, and patience, and love to take them through this. Patience was the one thing Paige worried about. Time was going to happen anyway, love was a constant. Patience, however, was not her strong point. She wanted her back. Period. There was no way around it, and she didn't want to look for one. No matter what she'd told her sisters about letting go, saying goodbye, she hadn't bought it herself. She was going to get Phoebe back if she had to die trying.  
  
"I want her back, too, but how?," Piper said, drawing back to look her in the eye. Paige glanced at her, shocked. Did she say that outloud?  
  
"I never...what do you mean?," she stammered. A ghost smile played on Piper's lips for a moment.  
  
"I know, but I felt it. It's....unexplainable, but I could hear you say it, without you actually saying it," Piper tried to explain. Paige, confused, just stared at her as though she'd gone crazy. "It's kind of like...telepathy, but it comes from the heart. Oh, I can't make you understand any other way than showing you," Piper gave up, frustrated. Paige tried to understand, but failed.   
  
"Then show me," she suggested. Piper shook her head slowly.  
  
"I..I'm not sure how...I mean, I only started noticing this a little while ago. That's why I came home the day...you know, without being told. I felt panic and fear and I knew what was happening. Maybe it's only one way, but I don't think so. It just seems...," Piper trailed off, knowing she was getting nowhere. Paige digested the new information silently. OK, now Piper had ESP, Prue was a mess, she was plotting Phoebe's return and Phoebe...Forcing her thoughts away from that particular subject, she glanced at Piper. Her sister was biting her lip, no doubt trying to figure out a way to show her what she had meant.  
  
"OK," Piper said slowly, "Since you're half whitelighter, this should come much easier to you than the rest of us. I think all it takes is concentration." Paige nodded, indicating she should go on. "Let's try it with Prue," she continued, knowing she had alterior motives. She hadn't been able to make it work with Prue since the funeral. "Just relax and concentrate," she told her, using her tone to soothe Paige's mind, "Think about how you see Prue, what you feel from her...try picturing her in your head." Paige did as she was told. Breathing deeply, she waited for something to happen. After a few minutes, she sighed and opened her eyes.  
  
"It's no use. All I got from her was a sort of fuzzy....feeling. It's hard to describe," Paige said. Piper nodded. That was all she'd been able to get too.  
  
"Maybe it is one way. I really don't know. I'll talk to Leo about it, see what he knows. Anyway, I'm going to bed," she responded and walked away. Paige decided sleep would be a very good idea and made her way into her bedroom. Without bothering to do much more than kick off her shoes, she climbed into her bed. Memories of her dead sister flooded her mind, keeping her awake. There was no doubt in her mind when she finally drifted off that she had to bring Phoebe back. There was no other way.  
  
AN: I know this was an idea off the show, but I really liked it, and hey, I got the characters from Charmed, too. Hope you guys don't hate me for it... 


	2. Opportunity knocks

Disclaimer: OK, I'm over here, wondering what the point of this is but I figure...hey, its a traditions so here goes: I don't own Charmed. *Waits for the applause* Alright, so that wasn't real flashy and I didn't use big words, but the least you could do is pretend to be happy....  
  
AN: Well, here it is, the second chapter. I hope everyone enjoys it. Starring Piper, my muse, helped me with this. Thanks Twin!  
  
Kristen's Paige: Thanks sissy! You were my first reviewer!  
  
Falcon: I'm not certain if you are reading, but I wanted to think you for the mega compliments on A Life Cut Short!  
  
Lara-Beth: That's right, I'm baaaack! You guys are awesome, thanks for all the wonderful support!  
  
Starring Piper: heya twin, thanks for reviewing even though you had already read the chapter. You rock! PTTT!  
  
Smiling faintly, he muttered the spell that would carry him into the Charmed Ones subconscious, into their dreams. The plan was so perfect, practically flawless. His confidence soared aas he felt the pull, and then sucked away into the minds of his enemies.  
  
"I knew you would be here to join me," he whispered and stepped into the forest clearing. The girls looked confused, very confused. He smiled to ease their minds, and laughed inwardly. They had chosen a forest? How...quaint. The eldest, Prue if his research was to be believed, narrowed her eyes. He grinned, knowing she was trying to use her powers and couldn't. "Now that really isn't necessary," he reproached, "Especially when considering that I, Naruk, am here to help you with a very pressing problem." Their disbelief was instant, obvious, and almost tangible. He didn't allow that to deter him. He had expected their skepticism, even included it in his planning.  
  
"Why would you want to help us?," Paige demanded, her temper flaring. The nerve of this guy. Naruk smiled and stepped forward. Immediately, the sisters stepped back in order to maintain adequate distance between themselves and what they believed to be a threat.  
  
"You don't trust me," Naruk stated, feigning disappointment, "Yes, I suppose I should have expected that." Sighing, he spread his hands wide, challenging them to do what they wished to him. After a few moments without harm, he relaxed his stance. "May I explain my proposition?," he asked. His plan was going smoothly, their reactions so predictable. Prue gave a quick nod, indicating that they would hear him out. "Thank you," he breathed, "Here is what I propose. I heard from several sources that you recently lost a sister." He paused, waiting for some kind of comment. None came. "I also know, from personal experience, that you are wanting her alive. I can give her back to you, fully restored," he said, taking pleasure in their shocked faces.  
  
"You're kidding right?," Prue scoffed, "Do you actually believe we are that stupid? Naive? Or didn't your "sources" tell you that we don't trust easily? Even if you had the power to bring her back, and I'm not saying I believe that you do, there would be horrible, unthinkable repercussions. Am I right?"  
  
"No, no. If I brought her back, it would be consequence free. However, you are correct to suspect that there is something more to the deal," he clarified. Now was the time to make it known that he was, in fact, evil.  
  
"What else is there?," Piper ventured. As much as she hated it, his offer had her curious. She felt searing looks from both of her sisters, but ignored them. It was too late to call back her words now, anyway.  
  
"I am so pleased you asked," Naruk purred, clasping his hands together, "It is very simple. I will give you a series of tests, obstacles if you will, that you must complete. There will, of course, be a time limit. You cannot expect me to wait forever, after all." Paige sneered at him, hating the flippant arrogance in his tone.  
  
"What kind of tests?," Piper blurted out before she could stop herself. This time, though, she received nothing from her sisters. So, they were curious too...  
  
"That, my dear, I cannot tell you unless, and until you agree," he replied, smiling. Paige felt an almost irresistible urge to wipe the smug look off of his face. She restrained herself, though, to keep from starting something disastrous.  
  
"Do we get to think about it first? I mean, you can't expect us to answer now," Prue pointed out.   
  
"It is only fair that I give a few days to decide," Naruk answered amiably.  
  
"All right, we will think about it. No promises, but we will consider your offer," Prue told him, signaling that their little meeting was over. Paige gaped at her, but she shrugged. She hadn't committed them to anything. Besides, she was prepared to do anything, ANYTHING to get Phoebe back. If they had to work with a demon, so be it.  
  
"You have one week," he called, "Until we meet again..." He was gone as suddenly as he'd appeared.  
  
Piper awoke the moment he disappeared and knew, or rather, felt her sister wake a few seconds later. That was either a strange coincidence, or they had all had the same dream. Somehow, she doubted the coincidence theory. Coincidences just didn't happen in the Halliwell house.  
  
Prue met Paige in the hallway, but neither seemed surprised to see each other. The "dream" had been entirely too real for either of them to dismiss. Instictively, both started down the hall to Piper's room. It was natural for them to talk it over with her. She was always the ear, the listener.  
  
"Come in guys," Piper called from her room before they had even reached the door. Prue, surprised, glanced at Paige, who shrugged.  
  
"ESP," she muttered before opening the door. Prue caught the words, then promptly forgot them. They had more important things to worry about than why Piper just "knew" they were coming.  
  
"Alright, so either we are way more connected than I first thought, or that was a legitimate offer," Piper declared as they seated themselves around her.  
  
"First of all, Piper, it came from the mouth of a demon. Nothing about that screams "legit."," Paige argued. If she wasn't mistaken, her sisters were actually considering this. They were either completely crazy, or right to consider the demonic deal. At this moment, she was willing to bet on crazy.  
  
"Actually, I think Naruk, or whatever he called himself, was being serious," Prue cut in, "which leaves us to decide what to do with his proposition." Piper nodded her agreement. She believed he'd been honest about that much, at least.  
  
"I vote we check the Book of Shadows, see if he really has that kind of power," Piper suggested. Paige gasped and bestowed a shocked look upon her lunatic sister.  
  
"You can't honestly be considering this. Piper, he's evil!," Paige pointed out, making her disapproval well-known.  
  
"I want her back. I know you do, too. This is a way for that to happen," Piper answered quietly. Paige looked down at her hands. She was right. More than anything, she wanted her sister alive.  
  
"I think I might remember Naruk being in the Book earlier," Prue interrupted. Paige and Piper exchanged glances. So that was where she'd been while they were in the living room.  
  
"What were you looking for in the BOS?," Paige asked, although she knew the answer.   
  
"This opportunity," Prue answered quickly, then jumped of the bed and left the room. Piper and Paige followed their sister hurriedly. When they arrived in the attic, Prue was already at the altar which held the Book. She started at her marked page, and began to quickly flip backwards, running her finger along each page.  
  
"Got it," she exclaimed, smiling and tapping her finger triumphantly on the page. Piper and Paige quickly moved to read over her shoulder. "Naruk, demon of obstacles," Prue read aloud, "Well he wasn't lying about that."  
  
"No, but what a name. The demon of obstacles...gee, I'm scared," Paige said sarcastically. Piper elbowed her lightly, silently telling her to shut up.  
  
"He has the power of resurrection, but he has never used it except for his own reasons. Every witch he has tricked into signing his contract, has died or lost their powers. It goes on to warn anyone against falling into his trap," Prue finished.  
  
"See?," Paige gloated, "I told you. We can't agree to this. It's practically suicide." Piper looked at her and her eyes mirrored the storm of emotions inside of her. The smug feeling fled from Paige and left in its place a deep sorrow. "But we have to, don't we?," she voiced. Both of her sisters nodded, confirming her fears.   
  
"We'll use the week he gave us to prepare ourselves for his 'tests'," Prue said, already forming a plan.  
  
"A week? That can't possibly be long enough to get ready for him. He has defeated every other which he's encoutered," Paige argued weakly. It was no use, they would be doing this. With or without her.  
  
"He hasn't been faced with three very determined Charmed Ones either," Piper pointed out, teaming up with Prue. Again.  
  
"Fine, so we're going to do this," Paige relented, "What do we start with?" 


	3. Broken Promises

Disclaimer: OK, I'm over here, wondering what the point of this is but I figure...hey, its a traditions so here goes: I don't own Charmed. *Waits for the applause* Alright, so that wasn't real flashy and I didn't use big words, but the least you could do is pretend to be happy....  
  
AN: Hey, people! Thanks for reading!  
  
Trunks Ichijouji: That is very nice of you, I appreciate you taking the time to read. Thanks!  
  
wAnNaBpIpEr: Hey! I thought you were gone! Glad to see you still read! Great to get reviews from you, as always : D  
  
blondekat: Awwww, thanks. I really really appreciate it!   
  
Charmed Fanatic: I've always wanted to have a flare for something!!!! (lol) Thanks for reviewing, and reading this story. Makes my day!  
  
Kristen's Paige: Hey sis. Thanks for still reading!  
  
Lara-Beth: Hey! and the sun...woah, that is really great. Thank you soooooo much for reviewing! Look, I'm continuing soon!  
  
Prue glanced at her sisters and let out a frustrated sigh. They were so SLOW! She wanted things done, and she wanted them done now. Period. Grabbing her list, she ran over in her mind her previous ideas and tried to think of better planned means of protection. One week was all they had to become the most cautious, wary, and safe witches this side of the prime meridian, and at the rate her sisters were moving, they would need a hell of a lot longer than seven days. Sighing loudly once more, she half glared, half glanced at her sisters, checking on their progress.  
  
"Prue, if you want this done so quickly, why don't you just do it yourself?," Paige asked, taking notice of her sister's exasperated sounds. Prue made a face at her back and stalked over to stand with them.  
  
"You know, I would, but you aren't doing anything," she retorted, taking in the mess on the table and the still unfinished potions. Piper stepped in, trying to stop a fight before it started.  
  
"Hey, we have a potion for each of our powers, with the exception of Paige's orbing. We do have a way to astral project, but...it needs to be tested. Any volunteers?," she inquired, looking at Prue pointedly.  
  
"Fine. What do I do with it?," she asked, rolling her eyes.  
  
"Ingest it. Hope the herbs don't taste too bad," she replied sarcastically, intentionally leaving out the animal tongue she'd had to add. Prue gagged as she gulped it down, and soon found herself staring at...herself. After a few minutes, she pulled herself together, literally, and put the vial down roughly on the counter.  
  
"That was strange," she stated, feeling a little dizzy. Piper reached out to steady her, placing a hand at her elbow.  
  
"I'm alright, what else do we have?," Prue demanded, waving away Piper's support.  
  
"TK, freezing, explosion....and about twelve protection potions," Paige answered as an herbal reaction caused her to jump back, "Make that thirteen."  
  
"Great, is that it?," Prue inquired, choking back the urge to snap.  
  
"Yes, Prue," Paige answered in a child voice. What was with her sister? She was so intense when she focused her attention on something! Remembering her sisters comments on how much she was like Prue, she wondered if she'd inherited that little gene as well.  
  
"Nah, Prue's worse. You are only annoying, bossy, and a little impatient. Prue is annoying, bossy, and really impatient. Big difference," Piper teased, leaning towards her and whispering conspiratorially. Paige only let it surprise her for a second, before remembering her sister's sudden knack for reading minds.  
  
"Heard that," Prue interrupted. Piper pretended to look guilty, but knew she'd wanted her older sister to catch the last of that conversation. "While you guys are telling secrets, I'm going to go see what I can do about getting protection amulets, or charms. You know, just in case Naruk decides to attack us when we agree to his plan. Oh, and hey, while I'm gone, do you think either of you can find the time to...I don't know...work?," Prue sneered, casting daggers at them both. Before Paige and Piper could come back with an insult, Prue was already halfway to the front door.  
  
"I hate it when she does that!," Piper growled through clenched teeth. Paige smiled faintly. Something about the conversation triggered her thoughts and she was reminded of how fun it used to be to joke with Phoebe about their older sisters. Phoebe could always lighten her mood with some crack about how totally un-fun Prue was, and how she never wanted to be THAT goal-oriented. Discreetly, she wiped away a few tears that had managed to escape and were tracking down her cheeks. Piper caught the subtle movement, felt the pain that struck Paige so quickly.  
  
"Let's see what else Prue has on 'The List'," Piper said, trying to distract Paige from her grief-filled thoughts. "Can you believe she wrote down "Come up with an all purpose spell"? If we could do that, we would have no hassles being witches," she joked, attempting to cheer Paige's mood a little. No such luck.  
  
"Yeah, what was she thinking...," Paige responded half-heartedly. Piper gazed at her for a minute, wishing she could say something witty or encouraging. That was Phoebe's job, and she'd always been so good at it. Any motivation she'd had before seeped out of her, leaving her to think about how much she missed her younger sister. She could almost see her beside her, leaning on the counter, doing her best to distract everyone from the dreary 'all work, no play' policy Prue had them all on. As she sank deeper in her thoughts, her hands stopped chopping the leaves she was using for her next potion. She imagined her sister's expression as she mimicked Prue. She'd be hiding a smile, trying to imitate the 'serious look', but it would be easy to see through, because her eyes always danced with amusement, betraying her act. The image was so vivid, Piper nearly fooled herself into believing it. In this case, nearly wasn't close enough. Tears streamed down her cheeks, slowly forming a puddle on the counter below her. Green and brown leaves shimmered with the salty drops. Paige rushed to her side, holding her upright as Piper weakened and slipped to the floor.  
  
"I saw her, too, Piper," Paige whispered, in awe of the picture that had flashed in her mind a moment before Piper had broken down. Piper leaned into her, relaxing into the comfort being offered to her.  
  
"I never thought she would be gone. You know? Any time I imagined the future, she was just... there, making the best of every situation, having the best time.... I remember when we were smaller, we always made plans about how our lives would be. Like, we were going to be millionaires and marry rich doctors, who'd be the best of friends. I wasn't much older than seven, eight at the most. I loved to make up stories back then. That was before school and the real world drained all of the creativity out of me. She used to beg me to tell her about our lives, how it would be when we 'grew up'. So, I made up long, incredible stories about being princesses and living in castles, marrying princes, and living happily ever after... Every time I'd finish, she'd look at me and make me promise we would always be together. And I did....but I lied. I LIED. We aren't together, she's dead, gone forever... and I would give anything, anything to be little again, cuddling up to her and making huge promises that I never would have broken for anything in the world, instead of here, where the most important promise I ever made, I just couldn't keep," Piper finished, breaking completely down into sobs that left her empty inside. Paige clung to her, needing the closeness as much as her sister.  
  
"You didn't break your promise Piper, we are going to get her back. Maybe you will never live in castles, and no one lives 'happily ever after', but you are going to be together. That much I know, without a doubt," Paige whispered, her chin resting on her sister's head. Piper's sobs quieted to match her own silent weeping.  
  
"I've never wanted anything in my life more than I want her back," Piper said fiercely, her voice raw with emotion. Paige nodded her agreement and tightened the embrace.  
  
"We'll get her back. I'll make sure of it," Paige promised. Oddly, Piper felt comfort in her words. Paige was so much like Prue. Prue always made her feel secure, wiped away her doubts with a stubborn, unwavering confidence.   
  
"I know you will," Piper assured, rising slightly to kiss her younger sister's forehead, "Right now, we better get busy. Prue will kill us if we don't get anything on 'The List' done." Quickly, she scrambled from the floor and held a hand down to her sister. Paige locked her eyes and Piper's as she clasped her sister's hand and pulled herself up.  
  
"What else does she have on that list of hers?," Paige asked, smiling slightly. It still didn't feel right to smile, but she forced it for both of them. They needed to concentrate on the task before them. It might be the answer they were searching for, and neither wanted to miss the opportunity to bring back the soul of their family. 


	4. Gone

Disclaimer: OK, I'm over here, wondering what the point of this is but I figure...hey, its a traditions so here goes: I don't own Charmed. *Waits for the applause* Alright, so that wasn't real flashy and I didn't use big words, but the least you could do is pretend to be happy....  
  
AN: Hey, people! Thanks for reading!  
  
Starring Piper: Twin!!! Of COURSE I noticed our other reference! I love incorporating our own language into stories...all the confusingness. I'm just glad I'm in on the jokes. :) Thanks for reviewing even though you didn't have to. Since I ended up having to email you the chapter and all...*glares at stupid ff.net* They still won't let me into the second chapter of Issues and Despair! I really really NEED to read that story! :( oh well, eventually they HAVE to let me into it. Right?  
  
HalliwellGirls: There ya are!!! Hey, welcome back! Thanks for still reading. I'm having problems with chapter 3 as well. Hopefully eventually it will work for you. If not, let me know, I'll email it to you or something.  
  
Kristen's Paige: Awwwww, thanks! *giggles* My sister thinks I'm an awesome writer :)  
  
Lara-Beth: heya!! the sun AND the moon? wow. hey guyz, what's happening? thanks for the reviews!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Prue left her the results of the hour of shopping in the car, locking the door behind her. Trudging through the cemetery, she wondered how Piper and Paige were coming with her list. She'd purposely slammed it down on the counter before leaving so that they would see it and, hopefully, do something to get further down. Right now, she had something she needed to do, despite her conscience making her feel guilty for snapping at her sisters and then not doing anything herself. She reached her sister's gravestone and stooped to place the wildflowers she'd pick on the top. Ignoring the feeling that she needed to get home, that someone was crying out for her, she tucked her hair behind her ear and hunkered down until she was eye level with the lettering on the tombstone.  
  
"Hey, it's me. Listen, I came here to tell you that we're going to get you back. I know, I know," Prue said softly, almost hearing Phoebe's disapproval, "I said I'd let you go, but I just can't. See, I've always had this idea that you would outlive me. Technically you did, but let's not dwell on technicality. This is the thing. I want you here with me for a lot longer than you were. So, I've found a way to have that. Well, not just me, Piper and Paige too. We never realized that we couldn't live without you until we had to try it." Prue paused collecting her thoughts. It felt so good to think that Phoebe was listening, that she could still talk to her little sister.  
  
"You know...Piper is kind of outnumbered without you in the house. Paige and I have taken over. All the stubbornness and all...She needs you to come back and even it out. OK?," Prue asked, lightly tracing the letters spelling out her sister's name, "We aren't doing very well. You probably won't believe me, but I cannot do this. I've always been able to take control, I've always been independent. I told myself I didn't need anyone. I was wrong. I need you. More than ever now because this family is falling apart. I am falling apart." Why did this hurt so much? Then she saw her, a clear image in her mind. She was saying something to Piper, laughing wildly. Something about her face made it clear they were teasing each other. The picture faded and Prue wiped at the tears on her face angrily.  
  
"You should never have left us without you, damnit. DAMN YOU! We cannot survive when you aren't here. Didn't you know that? Didn't you?," Prue screamed, crying harder. This was too much. Blinded with the tears in her eyes, she stormed back to her car. She struggled with the key, and finally got the door unlocked.   
  
"Geez, how much did she put on that list?," Paige demanded, finishing the last few vanquishing potions.  
  
"Well, aside from wanting every vanquishing potion in the book made, labeled, and duplicated, she wrote 'Memorize spells in BOS'," Piper started, with an opinionated murmur from Paige mixing with her words, "She wants that damn all-purpose spell. She wants us to try to brush up on our "martial arts"...She wants us to conquer the world..." Paige half-laughed at this.   
  
"Let me guess, she wants this all done today right?," Paige asked, with a partial smile. Piper winked at her, trying like hell to hold on to the almost normal mood she was in.  
  
"Actually we missed the deadline...It was like, five minutes ago," Piper joked back. Paige was stopped from commenting by the forceful slamming of the Manor door. In stalked Prue, her expression enough to scare anyone.  
  
"Prue? Have you been cry-", Piper started to ask.  
  
"No, have you been working?," Prue shot back snidely. Paige glared at her, wishing she had the nerve to insult her. With the way Prue was looking, she wouldn't have the courage for a long, long time....  
  
"Actually, we have. What were YOU doing while we slaved away over this damn list you pushed on us?," Piper demanded, her temper flaring.  
  
"I was...," Prue trailed off, the anger fleeing from her, "I went to the cemetery. To talk to Phoebe." Paige hurried around the counter to hug her sister.  
  
"No, please," Prue said, holding up a hand, "I don't want to break down right now. We have to concentrate at the moment." She squeezed Paige's hand, softening her words.  
  
"Alright, Prue," Paige whispered, "But we're here...if you need us."  
  
"I know," Prue told her, then assumed a 'let's get down to business' look, "How much do we have left?"  
  
"Prue...about that," Piper started, "Are you serious about memorizing the spell in the Book of Shadows?" Prue shot her a scorching look, and Piper raised her eyebrows. "I'll take that as a yes.."  
  
"We could just memorize the ones we've never had to use," Paige suggested, trying to cut down on some of the work load.  
  
"No. We have had demons attack after we vanquished them. We are going to do them all," Prue declared hotly. Piper shook her head. This was going a little too far. Sighing, she resigned herself to pleasing her older sister. Even if it meant memorizing every damn spell in the Book of Shadows.  
  
Naruk watched them. The Silly witches thought that they would be protected if they just prepared enough. But he knew. Nothing would prepare them for what was coming. No matter how many protection potions they made, or spells they memorized, it would never be enough. He would make sure of that. For now, he would leave them to their scrambling around. Later, though, they would regret everything. There was just one thing they were overlooking...He had their souls, their sister's soul in his possession. All it would take was one mistake. Just one...  
  
AN: sorry for the really brief chapter, but I am struggling with writer's block. AGAIN. It's because of this crazy dream I had about my twin and I trying to vanquish him. Now he's out to get me. I guess I'll just ask Houdini to make me disappear with him. Maybe I'll find my ideas for this story in the gutter...well, have a nice day! and please Review!!!! *laughs inside head with twin* 


	5. Hidden Secrets

Disclaimer: OK, I'm over here, wondering what the point of this is but I figure...hey, its a traditions so here goes: I don't own Charmed. *Waits for the applause* Alright, so that wasn't real flashy and I didn't use big words, but the least you could do is pretend to be happy....  
  
AN: Hey, people! Thanks for reading!  
  
Starring Piper: Oooh, prepare for a shock. The gutter was littered with ideas and so...here's the next chapter. Don't be alarmed. I didn't pick up any Silly ones...and no, I didn't waste time watching all the boinging. Enjoy the chapter, twin!  
  
Charmed Fanatic: thank you sooooo much. you are sooo nice. I feel special! :) I'll work extra hard on the story now. You're the best!  
  
wAnNaBpIpEr: I'm soooo sorry it isn't working for you!!! thanks for still tryin though!!  
  
Daisy: heya! welcome to the story and thanks for reviewing!  
  
HalliwellGirls: Well, wAnNaBpIpEr is having trouble with chapter 4 too. If you don't get into it, I'll email it to you. if you'd like...  
  
Kristen's Paige: Here is your honorary spot. I know you are out of town. But you get an AN anyway!!  
  
Lara-Beth: NO!! you can't vanquish my twin!!! She's my muse, my best friend, my sister...arg. NO!! If you vanquish her, I'll never be able to update! You can however join our team, and help track down Writer's Block. He's an evil demon....He must be destroyed!  
  
Piper lay in bed, relishing the relaxation. They had spent hours drilling each other, pounding spells and information into their heads until it gave them headaches. Now, instead of trying to straighten out her thoughts and get to sleep, she was thinking about Phoebe. And how much she missed her. It hurt her so much to think of what had happened to her. How the disease had crept up on her little sister and taken over in a few stealthy moves. She couldn't imagine the confusion, the fear, the doubts it had created. She didn't want to think of how much it had hurt Phoebe, hurt Paige, and Prue....and her. Thinking about it only increased the horrible ache until she was consumed with it. Still, she stayed awake, torturing herself with images of her sister, memories she'd kept locked away in the secret corners of her mind. Rolling over, she pressed her cheek against the cool sheets and wept. Why Phoebe? After so much sadness, so many tears, why did Phoebe have to leave them? It wasn't right, not after everything they had been through. She felt so empty inside. Like everything in her had died and been buried with her sister. It took everything she had not to jsut give up, let go and let herself die. She couldn't. Not without putting everything into getting her sister back. Not without being able to hold her in her arms, and tell her everything she should have told her to begin with.  
  
"Phoebe...god I miss you," Piper whispered, fully aware that she sounded insane, "Why can't you come back to me? I need you, sis." She couldn't continue past the lump of emotion in her throat. She turned and pushed her face into her pillow, sobbing into it to quiet the sound. She didn't want to keep her sisters up.  
  
What was wrong with her? Why couldn't she stop crying? Sighing, Paige rubbed her eyes, her hands coming away with salty teardrops. She'd been about to fall asleep and then...She started sobbing. The pain in her chest increased to an almost unbearable ache. She tried to push the emotion away, tried to keep herself from breaking into a million pieces, and found that she could do nothing but weep. It hurt so much. It wasn't supposed to be this painful! She could still come back. In her mind, Paige repeated that over and over again. Her heart told her a completely different story, and she couldn't hold back the waves of tears pouring down her cheeks. She felt herself falling, plunging into the deep abyss of depression. Then she heard it. The faint sound of crying down the hall. She wasn't the only one. That knowledge calmed her enough to yank her from the edge and place her into a safer amount of anguish. She wasn't alone. She would never be alone again. Throwing back the covers, she rolled out of bed and placed her feet softly on the carpet.  
  
Piper listened to the quiet padding come closer to her door and tried her best to hide her crying. It wouldn't do her any good for her sisters to know she was a wreck. Focusing, she attempted to find out who was coming. The effort threw her off. Damn. She knew trying to force it hindered their connection!  
  
"Piper," Paige whispered, cracking open the door. Piper beckoned her in. "You were crying. Are you OK?," Paige asked, tiptoeing through the room. Piper waited until she sat down, then grabbed her hand. She wanted to say yes, wanted to lie, but something about the tone Paige used had her pulling Paige in for a hug.  
  
"No, sweetie, I'm not OK. But I'm better with you here," she answered, stroking Paige's hair. Her sister relaxed into her, and she felt warm tears soak into her shirt.  
  
"Me too," Paige responded gently, tightening her grip on her older sister. "Why does it have to hurt so much?"   
  
"I don't know," Piper answered, "I just don't know." She made Paige lay down, then curled up beside her, on arm wrapped around her, and the other stretched out to hold her hand.   
  
Paige leaned into her, completely letting go of everything. It felt so good to have someone to cry to, to cry with. She remembered so many times when she had been by herself, wishing for this kind of closeness with somebody. How many times had she fallen asleep, praying she wouldn't have to wake up and face her life? Now, with three sisters, she never had to worry about facing things all on her own. Especially with Phoebe. Phoebe had been the closest to her, her best friend. Now she was gone. Dead, buried. Where Paige had wished to be so many times before meeting her, where she found herself wanting to be again. And Piper felt it.  
  
"No," Piper said firmly, sitting up and dragging Paige with her, "Don't you think that. Do you hear me? EVER. This family needs you too much. Do you understand me? DO you?" Paige stared back at her, her eyes wide. Tears streamed unchecked down Piper's face. Paige reached up and brushed away a tear.  
  
"No has ever needed me," she whispered. Gently, she curled herself against Piper and felt her older sister's arms go around her once more. 'This family needs you too much...needs you....' Paige heard it over and over again, and tried to comprehend it. Someone needed her...HER.   
  
Piper rested her chin atop Paige's head and wondered why her sister had gone from hopeless and scared, to confused and...What was it? She searched her head for the right word and came up with nothing. All she knew was that something had shifted inside Paige. Something that undoubtedly would change things forever.  
  
"I tried to kill myself a year before I met you," Paige said in a monotone. She hadn't planned on telling anyone. She felt Piper had the right to know. Somehow, she thought Piper would understand. At least, she hoped so... Piper jerked back, a look of shock etched into her features.  
  
"What?," she asked, confused. Paige sighed, and averted her eyes.  
  
"I...I didn't have any friends. Glenn was away on another of his trips. Had been for months. I was so lost, so alone. I hated it. One day, after trying to explain it over the phone to Glenn, and having it brushed aside as one of my "moods" I decided to end it all. I slashed my wrists, then panicked, called 911. I spent that whole year alternating between thinking I was fine, and being told different by three different psychiatrists." Paige finished the story, her eyes fixed on her hands. How would Piper react? Shaking, she waited for Piper to say something. Anything. 


	6. Enough

Disclaimer: OK, I'm over here, wondering what the point of this is but I figure...hey, its a traditions so here goes: I don't own Charmed. *Waits for the applause* Alright, so that wasn't real flashy and I didn't use big words, but the least you could do is pretend to be happy....  
  
AN: Hey, people! Thanks for reading!  
  
Starring Piper: No worries, we will vanquish the twin as well. If you hide in the gutter, talk to Houdini. He'll be sure to disappear, and maybe take you with him. If he does, think your location at me...maybe that damn telepathy will start kickin' in. Well, regardless, I'll meet ya in my head! *laughs inside head with twin* PTTT!  
  
Charmed Fanatic: I know, I know. cliffhangers are evil...sorries! I'm sooo glad you take the time to review. THANKS!!!  
  
Daisy: Welllll, I don't know about all that....read on. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
HalliwellGirls: YAY! both chapters!!! Must be the time of day...*makes mental note to start reading stories in the morning., then remembers that she isn't up in the morning* Well, thanks for the review!!!  
  
Kristen's Paige: Here is your honorary spot. I know you are out of town. But you get an AN anyway!!  
  
Lara-Beth: WOO HOO! You vanquished writer's block! Twin and I think he has a twin....but thanks for all the sweets!!!!!! you are fantastic! The funeral service was beautiful, I'm sure WB would have loved it..*pretends to be sad that Writer's Block got axed* Thanks for not vanquishing my twin!!!!  
  
The knowledge seeped into her mind silently. Paige had tried to kill herself. Her little sister...her BABY sister had been alone and hurting. She felt the control she had snap. Leaping off of the bed, she began a quick, furious pacing. Paige moved to stare at her, wondering what had happened in her to create such havoc.  
  
"This is jsut great! They couldn't be satisfied with one of us could They? Hell no, no when there were four," she ranted, then threw her head back and laughed. A high-pitched, insane laughter that ended as abruptly as it had begun. The sound chilled Paige's blood and sent shivers down her spine. Her sister was losing it.  
  
"They started with me at seventeen. I hated myself, the world...everything. Phoebe found me with a razor blade in my hand, about to cut my wrists. Damn, how I hated her for stopping me. They sure waited a long time to try again, didn't They? You were next. Sick bastards went after the youngest of us. We weren't there to stop you, and They knew it. Then it was Prue, but she beat them when she came back to us. Now it is Phoebe...Naruk is taunting us, waving her around in front of us, hoping we get dumb enough to go for her. They are all watching us, laughing at how easily we fall into their traps. Why couldn't They have stopped with me? Or you? Or even Prue? Was it really necessary to go after her too? After everything we have gone through, the least we deserve is the chance to be together...ALL of us. She should be here with us, damnit. My God, how much are we supposed to take? I am sick of it! SICK OF IT!! I won't let Them do this to me anymore. It isn't fair. IT ISN'T FAIR!" Paige watched her sister self destruct in frightened silence. Piper was never like this. It hurt to see her this way now.  
  
"Didn't They hurt us enough? Didn't They? I want to know, damnit! Why again? Why EVER? We are good people, good witches. Especially Phoebe! We aren't perfect, we make mistakes, but we always try to do the right thing. Is it ever enough? Is this the reward we get for trying so hard to be good, stay on the right path? Fuck that! No. More." Paige stood and tried to stop her sister's wild movements, only to be pushed roughly away.  
  
"Piper, you need to calm down. Listen to me, alright?," Paige tried, forcing her voice to be even and firm. Piper turned on her with a look cold enough to make Paige stop speaking.  
  
"Screw. You. I am not going to calm down. I am through with being the calm, rational one. She is dead. DEAD. Do you understand that? Gone, buried...FOREVER. The game Naruk is playing...it isn't real. I know that, you know that, HE knows that...They are using this to test us, see jsut how far they can push us until we shatter like glass. Well, I've reached my limit. I can not take this anymore." Piper turned her face upward. Her expression dared anyone to challenge her. "You want us dead? Fine, you have Phoebe! You can have me too! I have HAD IT! Do you hear me? I am through participating in this sick game of life. You can't torture me anymore." With that Piper rushed to the door, Paige a couple steps behind her, and threw open the door. She collided with Prue, who had been listening at the door , and ran past her. Dashing down the stairs, she ignored the shouts from her sisters. She heard them behind her, gaining on her, and sped up. No way was she letting them talk her down. Finally, gasping, tears streaming down her face, she reached the kitchen. There, where she'd left it earlier, lay the means of her end, the means to a peaceful solace. She grabbed the knife and held it above her left wrist. "You win," she screamed and brought it down hard. It sliced deep into her skin, the pain shocking her, making her drag in a breath. But it didn't shock her enough.  
  
She quickly placed the knife in her other hand, "I hope you are satisfied. Two out of four isn't bad," she sneered and slashed her other wrist. Prue was two steps away and caught her as she slid to the floor. "No," she thought, "Not bad at all." As Paige and Prue screamed at her not to give up, pleaded with anyone who would listen to save her, Piper closed her eyes and embraced the cold darkness.  
  
"Leo," Paige shouted through tears. Leo orbed in, took one look at Piper, and knelt down to heal her.  
  
"I know I'm not supposed to heal her, I know it doesn't work that way, but damnit, I don't care," he whispered, halfway to himself. The familiar glow came, then faded after a few moments.  
  
"What? What's wrong?," Prue demanded. Paige broke down beside her, hitting the floor and jsut sobbing.  
  
"I can't heal the dead," Leo answered in a monotone. Prue closed her eyes, willing the scene before her to be wrong. But when she opened her eyes, it was still there. Piper, laying in a pool of blood, dead, gone...Paige, weeping uncontrollably, begging for Them to take her too...Leo staring off into space, in shock, denying everything...and herself. How was she supposed to react? What was she supposed to do? Distractedly, she placed a hand on Paige's back, and hugged Piper's body to her. This was all so wrong...  
  
AN: I know, I know. Mega short chapter. I'll do better next time I promise. Anyone shocked? I intentionally wired this chapter with electricity..don't worry it isn't just you. *tries to look innocent* All in favor of the next chapter, say aye! (lol) 


	7. Three Days

Disclaimer: OK, I'm over here, wondering what the point of this is but I figure...hey, its a traditions so here goes: I don't own Charmed. *Waits for the applause* Alright, so that wasn't real flashy and I didn't use big words, but the least you could do is pretend to be happy....  
  
AN: Hey, people! Thanks for reading!  
  
Starring Piper: Hey Twin! well, I doubt this chapter will surprise you much, since I told you my ideas and all...oh well, hope you like it.  
  
Wotcha: wow...coming from you....that means a WHOLE lot. really. I never expected to be "one of the best" that's....wow. *sounds crazed as well*  
  
wAnNaBpIpEr: heya! Finally, it let you read them! I'm really sorry but I can't grant you your wish. Not all of it...Piper will be in this chapter, but it isn't going to be happy at all...  
  
Charmed Fanatic: With everything that has happened to them all, it's surprising that she hadn't snapped before. I hope I didn't make it happen so fast that you couldn't like it. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Daisy: shocked me too. I had no idea what I was going to do until I wrote it.  
  
HalliwellGirls: Alright! You got this chapter too. YAY! Hope you don't hate me too much  
  
Kristen's Paige: Here is your honorary spot. I know you are out of town. But you get an AN anyway!!  
  
Lara-Beth: NO! Like I said, you cannot kill my twin. WB's twin, however, needs to be destroyed. I certainly hope no one wants to kill me for last chapter..*hides* thanks for the sweets...and thanks for reviewing!  
  
david: Hey, and welcome to the story! Thanks for reviewing and letting me know you wanted more. :)  
  
The pain. It was unbearable. Piper felt herself being sucked from her body into... into... nothingness. A flash of light made her wince, and when she opened her eyes again she saw Leo walking towards her. She tried to call out, but her voice was gone. The fire eating her from the inside had taken her voice, taken her emotions All that was left was this pain, this horrid pain.  
  
"Piper, I can only interrupt your falling for a second. I came to tell you that I love you, that your sisters love you. You didn't have to do this, we could have helped you," he told her brokenly, tears building in his eyes until one slipped down his cheek. His wife, his one true love...gone. And he couldn't save her. He heard her voice echoing in his head. 'Where am I going?' He looked at her sadly.  
  
"Hell," he answered simply. Fear passed through her eyes, then acceptance. She had known. He wanted to take her in his arms, but he knew if he did, he wouldn't be able to let go. How had everything gone so wrong? Her voice, like a thought in his mind, once more filled his head. 'I'm sorry. Tell them I'm sorry...and I love you all.' His heart shattered and the pain was like a million knives stabbing him over and over again.  
  
"Goodbye, my love," he whispered before her screams took over his mind. She was being pulled away from him. It hurt. She writhed against the pain, fought it with everything. Then, as it weakened her, she looked at her soulmate one last time. Her world went black and it was all over.  
  
Leo orbed back into the Manor. He had to deal with his remaining charges. They were both sitting on the couch. Paige was curled into a ball, gently rocking back and forth. Her eyes. Her eyes would haunt him. They were so filled with sorrow that he had to look away or be pulled into them. He forced his gaze onto Prue. She looked peaceful, so calm and collected. He knew better. He knew that just beyond the surface there were emotions boiling, begging to be let out.  
  
"They took her away to...wherever they put bodies before the funeral," Prue informed him in an icy voice, "I cleaned up the blood. So much blood...so much..." Leo stared at her helplessly, at a loss for words. "I called Glenn, too. For Paige. She's a wreck. He'll be back tomorrow morning." Paige didn't even acknowledge that her name had been spoken. She just kept rocking. Back and forth, back and forth, back....   
  
"He and I will deal with the funeral arrangements," Leo said. He knew they wouldn't be able to handle it. They had already buried one sister. Silence suffocated him. He had to go. "Jsut....jsut call if you need me," he whispered, and orbed out. Prue barely heard him. Paige continued her gentle motions.   
  
* She's dead, Paige. D.E.A.D. You did it. You killed your own sister. You wanted so badly for her to comfort you, make you feel better because of everything that had happened. But instead you drove her to the edge. You knew, somewhere in your mind, you knew she was close to snapping. That's why you told her. As sick is that is, you wanted to see what would happen if you pushed another button. Well, are you satisfied? She sliced herself up. All because of you. She said she needed you, so you decided, what the hell? Let's kill her. How's that for gratitude? She died thinking you loved her, that you cared for her. She killed herself anyway. She didn't need you. You knew that, too. That's why you didn't run fast enough. That's why instead of taking the knife from her, you jsut watched her do it. You are a murderer. You could have stopped her. But you didn't. You didn't because you hate her. You hate her for never knowing you. You hated her because while she was tucked away with your sisters, you were alone. She'd dead now. You got your wish. Congratulations, killer. Piper. is. dead.*  
  
Paige covered her ears in an attempt to block out her thoughts. She didn't hate her, she didn't. Did she? "No," she whispered, hot, salty tears dripping down her cheeks, "No, no, no, no, no, no, no!" Prue glanced at her. Something in her younger sister's face made her drop her defenses and go to her. Silently, she wrapped her arms around her sister's frame, trying to in some way comfort her, make it easier.  
  
"I killed her, Prue. It's my fault," Paige said, her voice muffled against Prue's shirt. Prue jerked away from her, pulling back to look into her eyes.  
  
"No, this wasn't your fault. None of this was your fault. She chose to leave us. Don't blame yourself," she said firmly. Never in her life had she hated someone as much as she did Piper. Piper had destroyed everything. Paige, Leo...her. With that hatred, came a heavy guilt.   
  
*It is your fault. Don't listen to her. You did this, and you wanted to. It felt good to watch you big sister hurt herself. It felt good to watch her bleed. You can't deny it. You know it's true. You did this. You. Prue doesn't know how sick you are. She will, though. When she finds out, she is going to hate you. Are you going to kill her too?*  
  
Paige squeezed her eyes shut tightly. Prue held her, stroking her hair, whispering words of comfort. But those words were drowned out by a nagging voice in her mind. She clung to her older sister, willing away the thoughts. They were lies, they had to be. She loved Piper. Loved her. She wouldn't hurt her, not on purpose.   
  
*You hated her. You wanted her dead...admit it. Go on...admit that you killed her....*  
  
Sleep tugged at them until finally, in a heap on the couch, they both succumbed. And then he came. Naruk had been waiting ever since he had found out that another one of the witches was dead. How perfect for him. Smiling, he walked into the clearing. That same damn forest!  
  
"Hello again," he whispered.   
  
"What are you doing here? It's a little early, don't you think?," Prue demanded, putting one arm protectively around her shivering sister.  
  
"Oh, no. My timing is perfect. I came to sweeten my offer a little," he told them, smiling widely. Without the Power of Three, he was sure to win. They would all be dead in less than a week.  
  
"No thanks. We don't want your deal," Prue said, waving her free hand in dismissal.  
  
"I think you might reconsider, once you know the newer, revised deal. I am here to offer you a two for one special. You overcome my obstacles, and you can have both of your sisters back. My condition is you must agree tonight. What do you say?," he asked, his eyes turning cold and calculating. If they said no, he would kill them anyway. The thought filled him with a black joy. He would be their downfall, regardless of their decision.  
  
"We accept," Paige agreed, speaking for the first time. Anything. Anything to prove that voice wrong. She didn't hate her sister, she loved her and she wanted her back. Prue nodded, indicating that she, too, wanted to take him up on his offer.  
  
"Very well," he purred, "You have three days. The tests start tomorrow. I will allow you a night of rest. Surely you need it." With that, he disappeared, leaving them alone to wonder about what he would put them through. 


	8. Red or Green?

Disclaimer: OK, I'm over here, wondering what the point of this is but I figure...hey, its a traditions so here goes: I don't own Charmed. *Waits for the applause* Alright, so that wasn't real flashy and I didn't use big words, but the least you could do is pretend to be happy....  
  
AN: Hey, people! Thanks for reading!  
  
Starring Piper: Forget where the review button is? KIDDING, kidding! Sorries, couldn't resist. Got our "project" named and uploaded. :)  
  
Wotcha: YAY! I figured it'd be a week or two til I heard from you again! :) I will not fail you master. *bows* LOL *is crazed!*  
  
wAnNaBpIpEr: I know that I'm sick and evil. But mean? C'mon!! I'm not...am I? *chuckles evilly* I know you'd prefer happy chapters, and eventually, I hope, we'll have one. Sorry about the shock. Elders are cruel and evil and I hate them...as for whether or not it is Their fault....EVERYTHING IS THEIR FAULT! famines, plagues, natural disasters. Everything!   
  
Charmed Fanatic: nice and flowerly...*dies laughing* LOL! not really, but that was great...Thanks as always for your mega kind words!!  
  
Daisy: Thank you. it is really hard to come up with a completely original plot. I'm glad you see this as one. Don't worry, you'll see the tests soon!  
  
HalliwellGirls: Bring on the barrel of monkeys!!! *tries to hide terror* lol. I'll try, that's the best I can offer right now...  
  
Kristen's Paige: Here is your honorary spot. I know you are out of town. But you get an AN anyway!!  
  
Caryn: Hey! Thanks for reviewing and welcome to the story!  
  
AN: Starring Piper and I have begun a Charmed parody! If you like humor, please give it a try...flaming is not only accepted, it is embraced. We need to know if this project is worth continuing...It's called Killing Memory's Thief. Thanks! Our joint penname is Starring Charmed. Please check it out!  
  
Prue jerked awake, sweat pouring down her face. She could hear it. Faintly, but it was still there. Echoing...resounding in her head. Driving her insane.  
  
*You did it to her. How could you? Weren't you supposed to be her sister? Her closest friend? You killed her, and you know it. Don't fight the truth. Admit it. Why can't you jsut give up? Everyone knows you killed her. EVERYONE. They see it every time they look at you! You make them sick. You hate them too. Soon...very soon they will be dead at your hands. You feel it, don't you. When they look at you. Like your something repulsive. It's because they know you killed her.*  
  
Prue tried to erase the memory, but traces of it lingered in her mind. Teasing her, taunting her with the hateful words. You did it. You killed her. You did it. You....Prue shook her head violently. The movements awoke Paige. Prue watched her carefully, checking for some sign that she was getting better. Cold, blank eyes stared back at her, forcing her to avert her gaze. Paige noticed, and wanted to scream. "She knows. Oh God, she know...she knows....," Paige thought, horrified. When Prue looked back up, she caught the fear in Paige's eyes.  
  
"Hey. What is it? What's wrong?," she asked urgently. Paige shook her head, her eyes wide and tear-filled. Prue silently berated herself. What's wrong? It couldn't possibly be that they had witnessed their sister KILL HERSELF. "You hungry?," she forced herself to ask. Paige nodded slowly. She wasn't really, but she was prepared to do anything to avoid that knowing look. Prue stared at her a minute longer then quickly got up and rushed out of the room.  
  
"Go," Naruk told the darklighter, "She's ready. Bring her to me after you shoot her." Once he'd departed, Naruk chuckled. This was almost too easy.  
  
"Paige, would you like some eggs?," Prue called from the kitchen. No answer. She waited for a moment. A small yelp alarmed her and had her rushing back into the living room. She was gone.   
  
Piper huddled up, staring coldly at all of the once familiar people surrounding her. It was the same thing over and over again.   
  
"Why did you leave me Piper?," Prue demanded sadly. Piper jsut looked at her. How many times did she have to hear this?   
  
"Piper. I needed you. Didn't you know that? Didn't you care?," Paige chimed in, crying softly. Piper squeezed her eyes shut and willed them to disappear. When she opened her eyes again, they were still there, pleading with her to answer them.  
  
"I didn't want to leave you. I didn't. I swear I didn't," she repeated over and over again, sobbing. She was telling the truth. More than ever she wanted to take it back. She wanted to go back to them, apologize, make them understand that she never really wanted to leave them. It was all a big mistake. How many pieces could a heart shatter into before there's nothing left?  
  
"Leo...LEO," Prue screamed, "DAMN YOU. GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE NOW!" Leo orbed in and Prue charged at him.  
  
"She's gone, Leo. Where the hell have you been?," she demanded, pushing him roughly. Leo held his ground.  
  
"Paige is gone?," he asked, confused. Prue's eyes flashed angrily.  
  
"Yes, who else would I be talking about Leo?," she answered sarcastically.  
  
"I sense her. And she's hurt," Leo told her, ignoring her harsh tone. Prue felt trapped. Not again. She had already lost most of her world. This couldn't be happening. Leo noticed her pale, then caught her as she pitched forward.  
  
"Prue. It'll be OK. I'll just orb to her and heal her," Leo comforted, walking her to the nearby couch. Prue nodded, barely hearing him. This couldn't happen. Not again. Leo debated with himself about leaving her in the condition she was in, then he heard Paige screaming. "I'll be back soon," he promised and orbed out.  
  
Paige stared at the arrow through her side and ground her teeth together. It hurt. More than any physical pain she had ever endured. Yet...something about the pain soothed her. She no longer heard the voice. The pain drove any other thoughts away. Sweat glimmered on her skin, but she was so cold. That wasn't right. She clenched her fists as another hot wave of pain washed over her. It was like fire, burning from the inside, eating its way through her body. She tried to bite back the scream building in her throat, but finally was forced to let it come. She was going to die alone. A thought that terrified her. Hadn't she spent her whole life working against being alone? Isn't that why she had felt so safe, so content with her sisters? Her thoughts were prevented from going any further. All she could concentrate on was the intense boiling under her skin. Writhing and kicking, she fought the darkness trying to overcome her. If she let it take her now, she wouldn't wake up.  
  
"You don't look so well, Paige," Naruk commented. Paige tried to sit up, tried to look at him, but was held down by the agonizing pain.  
  
"I have something that will relieve the pain," he told her, holding up a vial of dark red potion. He walked closer to her, allowing her to see the bottle in his hand. Paige fixed her gaze on it, refusing to look at him.  
  
"And this," he said, bringing another vial or greenish potion out with a flourish, "Will also relieve the pain. After a while, after you're dead." Paige struggled not to cry out. She was being forced to hold her breath. Another jolt shocked her body and she cringed. Then he vanished, and she allowed herself to scream.  
  
Piper curled in a fetal position, turning her back on her sisters. Why couldn't they go away? She retreated deep into her mind, but was brought back by a stinging pain across her back. Groaning, she turned around to face the next torment. No, something was wrong. Why was she back here? Sitting straight up, she looked around. Not again. Why was she back in this prison? She saw one of the overseers making his way towards her. Then she knew. They were going to make her watch them murder that little girl again. She tried to edge away from him, but all she succeeded in doing was making him angry.  
  
"Please, no. I can't do it again. Don't make me," she begged, giving into tears. She was jerked up and dragged across the room. "Please, please. Don't make me go in there," she pleaded, but to no avail. The child. There she was. She opened her mouth in a silent scream. She couldn't move. All she wanted to do was turn away, but the girl's eyes held hers captive.  
  
"Don't look so sad, my dear," Naruk purred, blinking into the room Prue was sitting in. Prue leaped up, prepared to fight. Naruk held up a hand, signaling for her to stay where she was. "Paige has been shot with a darklighter's arrow. She's dying. You wouldn't want to hurt me when I have the potion to heal her, now would you?"  
  
"You sick son of a -"  
  
"Uh uh uh...," he cut in, "You have to be nice to me or I won't give you the cure." Prue narrowed her eyes and forced herself to stay calm. Paige was depending on her. She had already failed this family so many times. She wasn't going to continue to do so.  
  
"Good," he said, smiling as he realized she would behave. "Now, the thing is...I made two potions. Silly me, I've confused them. You see, one will heal her, but the other...will kill her. I figured since you were her sister, you would prefer to choose which to give her." He tossed both potions at her, making her scramble to catch them. "Good luck, Prue. When you decide, jsut call my name. I'll be waiting," he whispered before shimmering out of the Manor.  
  
Prue sank to her knees, her eyes passing from one vial to the other. How was she going to decide? Red or green?  
  
AN: I know, you hate cliffhangers. Sorries, had to do it. I also apologize for any confusion this chapter causes. I used a scene from a previous story. Let me know if you need something clarified! 


	9. Link

Disclaimer: OK, I'm over here, wondering what the point of this is but I figure...hey, its a traditions so here goes: I don't own Charmed. *Waits for the applause* Alright, so that wasn't real flashy and I didn't use big words, but the least you could do is pretend to be happy....  
  
AN: Hey, people! Thanks for reading!  
  
Starring Piper: Hey twin! S'ok about the review thing, I really was jsut joking. You don't gotsta review, cuz you already do so much for me. *my muse!* Thanks for doing it anyway, though, it is DOULBLY aprecciated!!! (6)(6) You don't know, I could switch it up on you! Yes, I could!! hehehehe!!  
  
Wotcha: Oh my GOSH! *is in shock* three chapters in a row! Yeah, I try to update every day. It tends to make my reviewers happier. lol. Thank you soooo much for being such a great reviewer!  
  
Charmed Fanatic: really? Does the dialogue work that well? Aw, thanks!!! I am sooo glad you are such a loyal reviewer! Thanks sooo much!  
  
Daisy: *cackles* Yes he is one evilllll dude alright! Go ahead, take a swing at him! It isn't like he'll crawl out of your screen or anything....WE HOPE! *looks behind her "just in case"*  
  
HalliwellGirls: Yep, darklight shot her, Naruk is holding her, and Piper is in a plane of Hell for suicide cases. Fun fun...Thanks a MILLION for reading Killing Memory's Thief!!! choose green? green is DEATH! *laughs at this* maybe, maybe not...*smirks*  
  
Kristen's Paige: Here is your honorary spot. I know you are out of town. But you get an AN anyway!!  
  
AN: Starring Piper and I have begun a Charmed parody! If you like humor, please give it a try...flaming is not only accepted, it is embraced. We need to know if this project is worth continuing...It's called Killing Memory's Thief. Thanks! Our joint penname is Starring Charmed. Please check it out!  
  
Even as another fiery jolt of pain burned through her, Paige forced herself to concentrate. Naruk had told her what he was doing, and the only way she had a chance to survive was if she somehow activated that link, that bond Piper had been so adamant about before she had...before she went away. She remembered Piper telling her not to try so hard, but the only way she was going to get through to Prue was by focusing every bit of energy she had on the love, the respect, the admiration, and the substance of their relationship. She braced herself as the pain subsided, certain it would return within moments. She wasn't disappointed. Drawing all of her determination together, she used the pain as a kickstart for the energy she needed. Her thoughts were completely concentrated on her older sister. Something was blocking her, she felt it and it caused panic to rise in her mind, battling for control of her emotions.  
  
Red or green? How was she expected to make this decision? By flipping a damn coin? Frustrated with herself, Prue paced the length of the living room wracking her brain for some fool proof way of choosing which potion to give her sister. She didn't have much time, Paige couldn't survive a darklighter's arrow forever. Prue focused her mind on her younger sister, struggling to make a connection. Doubts seeped into her mind every time she had almost made a decision. Red or green?   
  
"Damnit," she whispered fiercely, "How am I supposed to choose? Why am I the one to decide whether my sister lives or dies?"  
  
"No, Phoebe, open your eyes. Look at me, don't you dare die on me! Phoebe!!!," Piper screamed, shaking the lifeless form of her sister. She had been given another chance and she had FAILED. "Please, sweetie, don't let go. I need you," she sobbed, pulling Phoebe's body into her arms. Why? After everything, why did she have to go through this again? Why was she being forced to relive every past hurt? As the firm figure faded, Piper dropped her arms and wept. What next? She looked up through the tears and saw a child not more than five or six advancing towards her.  
  
"Hello, mother," the boy spat in a tone much to old for the small body. Piper gaped at him, searching for words. She shook her head slowly.  
  
"No, I don't have a child. I don't know who you are," she denied hurriedly. He took another step towards her, his eyes a mixture of sadness and hate.  
  
"Why did you do it? I didn't have to die. If you had only taken better care of yourself, of ME I wouldn't be here. You killed me," he accused coldly. Piper backed away from him as he stepped even closer.  
  
"No..I..I didn't know I was pregnant. I swear, I didn't know," she told him, her voice pleading. The boy laughed, a short, harsh sound that spoke of hurt and rejection.  
  
"Liar. Didn't you want me?," he demanded, softening a little as a tear trickled down his cheek. "DIDN'T YOU?" Piper stared at him. Of course, she wanted to scream, but her throat constricted and she could do little more than cry.  
  
It wasn't going to work and she needed to resign herself to the fact that she might die. She groaned as pain tingled through her arms and legs. The pain was most intense in her side, where the arrow had hit. She was so weak, so very very weak. All she wanted to do was sleep. Sighing, she gathered the last of her energy, knowing this was the last time she would be conscious enough to try, and focused her attention on a mental image of Prue. Her sister, her protector. She thought about the first time she'd met her, how safe she had felt. Right from the beginning. She thought about how hard Prue had fought for them in the witch prison. Her mind turned to the hospital, when she had been diagnosed. She allowed the bad memories in as well, anything to help her open the channel between them. Ramming into the mental block over and over again, Paige concentrated purely on the love she felt when she thought of Prue. Her will was weakening. It wouldn't be long before she would have to give up and leave her fate in the hands of Prue. Oddly, she only felt peace. If anyone would save her, it would be her older sister.  
  
"What do I do?," Prue asked whoever would listen. She waited for a few moments for an answer. Foolishly, she expected someone to advise her, to magically come and resolve the problem for her. No one came. She should have known. Her thoughts ran through her mind in circles. Red or green? Life or death? Think. Staring down at the vials in her hands, Prue tried to find her instincts, that inner voice that always told her what she should do. It had never failed her before, so where was it now? She had to decide. Now. There was no more time. Unsure of where she was getting the sense of urgency, Prue fixed her attention on the vial of red solution. This one.  
  
"Naruk!," she yelled. He appeared, smiling in a way that infuriated her.  
  
"You have made your decision?," he asked, staring at her intently.  
  
"Yes, take me to her," Prue responded, looking at him through narrowed eyes. He nodded and held out his hand, which she hesitantly took. Prue looked around the room she was in for Paige. "Where is she?," she demanded impatiently, dropping into a protective stance. This had better not be a trap.  
  
"First destroy the potion you aren't going to use," he told her. He had to be sure they wouldn't trick him, didn't he? Prue quickly dropped the green potion, watching him for a reaction. None.  
  
"Very well, now follow me," he beckoned and led her into an adjoining room. Paige was writhing on the floor, pale and sweating, her breath coming in short gasps.  
  
"Oh my god," Prue whispered rushing to her side. "Here, drink this. It will make you better." Prue didn't bother to add an 'I hope' to her sentence. If Paige died, she didn't want it to be terrified. Paige lifted her head and let Prue pour the liquid into her mouth. The relief wasn't instant, but spread in warm, soothing rivers throughout her whole body until finally she could breathe normally and relax.  
  
"You did it Prue," Paige said, smiling softly. Prue embraced her tightly. She had very nearly lost another sister. Silently, Paige pondered what had happened to break through the resistance between them. Desperation? Persistance? Regardless of the reason, she knew that their link had saved her life.  
  
"I love you," Prue told her, "I love you." 


	10. to be alone again

Disclaimer: OK, I'm over here, wondering what the point of this is but I figure...hey, its a traditions so here goes: I don't own Charmed. *Waits for the applause* Alright, so that wasn't real flashy and I didn't use big words, but the least you could do is pretend to be happy....  
  
AN: Hey, people! Thanks for reading!  
  
Starring Piper: hey twin! Here's another chapter! Hope you enjoy it...  
  
Wotcha: FOUR?? The big 4 everyone!! *celebrates* Well, I update between the hours of 7 p.m. and 6 a.m. Depending on the day, and how hard the chapter is to write!  
  
Charmed Fanatic: yep yep. Piper was pregnant in a previous story, but she had a miscarriage...:( It was in Unlikely Love. Check it out if you wanna see what happened in more detail.   
  
Trunks Ichijouji: Why thank you! Coming from you...well that means a lot. Appreciate your lovely comments...:)  
  
Daisy: well, I guess in a way it was a happy chapter, I mean, she didn't die...that's always a plus. lol. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
SnOwBuNnY: HI!!!!!! Thanks for the review!!  
  
HalliwellGirls: it was GOOD! (your story) Ah, yes, it is a very good thing that you weren't asked to choose. She'd be a dead duck!   
  
wAnNaBpIpEr: I've never seen the matrix, so I wouldn't know about red or blue pills...:S Thanks for taking the time to review every chapter, it means a lot.  
  
Kristen's Paige: Here is your honorary spot. I know you are out of town. But you get an AN anyway!!  
  
AN: Starring Piper and I have begun a Charmed parody! If you like humor, please give it a try...flaming is not only accepted, it is embraced. We need to know if this project is worth continuing...It's called Killing Memory's Thief. Thanks! Our joint penname is Starring Charmed. Please check it out!  
  
AN: You guys I have to apologize, but this will be my last chapter for a while. I am SO sorry, I was trying really hard to finish the story up before I had to leave, but plans got changed and I now am leaving tomorrow...er later today as it is 6 in the morning. I really really really am sooooo sorry. I'll write lotz and lotz while I'm gone and as soon as I'm back I'll post more. Please forgive me. I didn't realize I'd be forced to leave dayz earlier than expected... :( :( :(  
  
"Not so fast girls," Naruk called to them. Paige and Prue were about to orb home for some much needed rest. Naruk beckoned them closer and they complied, though not happily. "I have another test for you. I sincerely hope you do not mind, as you did so well on this first one." Paige glared at him, still exhausted from the excruciating pain she had only jsut experienced.  
  
"Actually, Naruk," Prue argued, spitting his name out as if it were poison, "Paige needs to go home. She has been through a lot, as I am sure you know. If you don't mind, we're jsut going to leave." Naruk smiled, but there was nothing pleasant or happy about his smile. Prue immediately knew that they weren't going anywhere.  
  
"I do not think you quite understand the rules here. You are required to go through these tests in order to get your sisters back. Now, why don't you go into the room you were in before while Paige and I have a little chat," he suggested. His tone implied that there was no choice. Reluctantly, Prue did as he wished, glancing back at Paige once more before she disappeared.  
  
"Paige, dear, you look a bit pale," he commented. Paige glared at him, the anger tingeing her cheeks a light red. He nodded. "A little better, though you may think about visiting the sun more often," he told her, making her all the more angry.  
  
"I really do not see how helpful little hints about my complexion is a test," she hissed, indicating he should jsut get on with it.  
  
"Temper, temper. Now, there is no reason to be upset. I jsut want to have a little chat. Then you are free to go," he said, assuming his kind and polite facade. She knew better, his smile did not reach his eyes. They were cold and dark, windows into his true character.   
  
"Fine, chat away. Do you mind if I sleep through this?," she asked dryly, in no mood for his games.  
  
"Yes, I do, as a matter of fact. In a few moments you will not feel like sleeping," he hinted, dropping the hospitable act. Paige was relieved. It was much easier to be sarcastic and rude to someone when they weren't using sugary sweet tones. Much easier, and a hell of a lot more enjoyable.  
  
"I doubt anything you have to say will be that interesting," she said, raising her eyebrows. Naruk stilled, his eyes trained on her face. So he had buttons she could push. How perfectly delightful.  
  
"I suggest you speak only asked to, witch," he snarled in a low, threatening voice. Paige gave a short, skeptical laugh.  
  
"I lost all of my manners by the time I hit middle school. Trust me, you can't scare me into using them again. My parents tried that," she informed him. Naruk smiled, slipping back into his former infuriating calm.  
  
"Speaking of your parents," he began, using her words as the perfect opportunity, "Tell me. How did they die again?"  
  
"In a car crash," Paige said, keeping any emotion from showing in her face. Naruk gave a quick nod. No, an attack from that point would do little more than amuse her. Next subject.  
  
"How about Phoebe?," he asked, watching her closely for some reaction. He saw a flicker in her eyes. Guilt? Anger? The emotion was brief and gone too soon for him to identify it.  
  
"Brain disease. The doctors couldn't identify it or do more than make her relatively comfortable," she answered in monotone. This was worth going into, but for now, he would leave it at that.  
  
"Relax, Paige," he soothed, "Jsut think of this as an evil therapy session. The objective being to drive you insane. At least, that's my goal." Paige wanted to hit him, but refrained. So he wanted to make her a little crazy, big deal. She wasn't going to let him.  
  
"Why don't you tell me why Piper killed herself?," he urged, leaning in closer as if he were honestly interested. Paige looked away for an instant, collecting her thoughts. She didn't want to talk about her.   
  
"If I knew why she did it, I would have been able to stop her," she replied. Naruk caught the bitterness in her words before she could smooth her tone. Paige willed herself not to let him know that she knew she had made a mistake.  
  
"Yes, and why couldn't you stop her?," he pushed. This was the key. Her dead older sister, committing suicide. Perfect for him, Hell for her. He loved every minute of it.  
  
"I tried to stop her," she told him angrily, "I chased after her but I wasn't fast enough." He had hit a nerve. He had thought for sure it would take longer than this. Paige was struggling to stay calm, to make this as difficult as possible for him. She was losing this battle too fast. She was tired, it was making her less able to hold on to her emotions.  
  
"You could have run faster, if you had tried harder," he pointed out, absorbing her immediate response to that with satisfaction. She shook her head rapidly. The nagging voice had subsided and now here he was, claiming the same thing. Did that make it true?  
  
"No, I tried as hard as I could to reach her, but she was too fast. It all happened to fast," she insisted. She would not cry. She would not cry. She would NOT cry.  
  
"I don't think that's true," he argued, "I think you didn't want to save her. Tell me, were you mad at your dear older sister?" Paige looked at him, startled. Was she mad at Piper?  
  
"No, of course not," she answered hurriedly. Didn't make for a very convincing case.  
  
"Don't lie. I see no reason not to tell me the truth. It isn't like Piper can hear you anymore," he said harshly. Paige recoiled, hurt by the spoken truth.  
  
"I was not mad at her," she repeated angrily. Suddenly, she wished she were anywhere but in this small room. It was hot, she was sweating.  
  
"Very well," he conceded. Anger was a good defense mechanism. He would come back, use this point to really break her. Right now, he needed something to push her a little over the edge.  
  
"Do your sisters love you, Paige?," he asked. Paige nearly sighed in relief as he changed the subject to a safer topic.  
  
"Of course," she responded with confidence. Damn. He wouldn't be able to get her there.  
  
"What about you? Do you love them?," he continued. Paige hesitated for a moment. He noticed, and made a mental note.  
  
"Yes, very much. Why else would I be going through this to get them back?," she countered. She was defensive. That usually meant the person was trying to hide something.  
  
"To prove a point?," he suggested. Paige looked at him, he noticed a brief moment of doubt, then a firm resolve.  
  
"I love my sisters, Naruk. You can't get me here," she said slowly. Anger returned to her voice adding a sting to her words. He couldn't risk her getting too angry, it would ruin everything. For now.  
  
"Let's talk about Prue for a minute. Do you have a good, tight relationship?," he wondered. Paige was rapidly getting sick of this 20 questions game.  
  
"We fight on occasion, but yes, we have a good relationship," she replied, her eyes turning icy. Prue wasn't a weak spot. Or was she?  
  
"What do you fight about usually?," Naruk asked. Paige imagined him in a suit with a notepad and pen. He would be a very effective psychiatrist. Well, if you overlooked the evil factor...  
  
"Look, I don't have to outline my entire history with my sisters. Why don't you jsut get to the point of the little conversation we have going here," she snapped. Her patience had been used up.   
  
"Paige, it is pointless for you to waste energy on anger. This isn't something you will get out of." Paige crossed her arms, focusing her eyes on his face.  
  
"Get on with it," she ordered. Naruk nodded.  
  
"Let's go back to Piper," he said, falling back on the one weak point he had noticed, "I am still not sure why you didn't simply take the knife out of her hands."  
  
"I told you, I wasn't fast enough," she growled.  
  
"I don't buy that excuse. Know what I think? I think you wanted her to die. I think, deep down inside, you saw her as a threat. Someone keeping you from what you wanted. This will go much faster if you tell me what that is."  
  
"That is ridiculous," Paige argued, incredulous, "I loved her. LOVED her. You do not wish death upon the people you love. But I guess you really wouldn't understand that. You are a demon, after all."  
  
"It will be good for you to remember that," he snapped.  
  
"Or what? Are you going to kill me? Somehow, I don't think Prue would be happy about that," she returned evenly.  
  
"That's right, rely on your sister for protection," he sneered, "What happens when she isn't there to save you from the big, bad demons? Huh? What happens when you are all alone. What will poor, lonesome, pathetic Paige do then? Who will you cry to when all of them are gone?" Paige narrowed her eyes, fighting the urge to scream.  
  
"I don't have to worry about that. I'm not alone," she replied. Naruk heard the catch in her voice. Another nerve.  
  
"Not now. You will be eventually. It is inevitable. Can you handle being alone, Paige?," he asked, staring intently, waiting for a sign that he had her.  
  
"No," Paige screamed, throwing herself at him. Naruk grabbed her arms, forced her to stop struggling.  
  
"I don't think I believe you. Why don't we see if you can handle it. There are only three people left in your life who care about you. Leo is too busy with his own grief to worry too much about you. Glenn can be taken care of easily. And Prue...yes, Prue will soon have a reason to leave you all alone," he whispered. Paige began shaking violently. Not this. Her biggest fear. She couldn't go back to being alone.   
  
"Nothing you do will make her go away," she told him in a strained voice.  
  
"I think you are wrong. I will prove it to you," he told her, pushing her to the floor and walking towards the door Prue had gone through earlier. 


	11. Rage

Disclaimer: OK, I'm over here, wondering what the point of this is but I figure...hey, its a traditions so here goes: I don't own Charmed. *Waits for the applause* Alright, so that wasn't real flashy and I didn't use big words, but the least you could do is pretend to be happy....  
  
AN: I'm back!! I'll get back into the thanking people every chapter next chapter. Right now, I'm still trying to catch up from being gone! I do want to thank you guys for being patient with me, and apologize again for leaving you like that. I'll try to write as much as possible in as little time as possible. Hope you enjoy this chapter, let me know regardless!  
  
Starring Piper: You thanked me throughout your story even when I wasn't there, so I wanted to give you a spot. You woulda had one anyway...but that isn't the point...anyway, thanks for always being my inspiration. Enjoy the chapter  
  
AN: Starring Piper and I have begun a Charmed parody! If you like humor, please give it a try...flaming is not only accepted, it is embraced. We need to know if this project is worth continuing...It's called Killing Memory's Thief. Thanks! Our joint penname is Starring Charmed. Please check it out!  
  
Prue watched Naruk make his way slowly across the dimly-lit room, his footsteps arrogant and sure. Hatred welled inside of her, searing a path from the pit of her stomach to the back of her throat. Naruk chuckled, thoroughly enjoying his role in the "all powerful" Charmed One's downfall, and thoroughly pissing her off.  
  
"Your sister is terribly exhausted," he told her, getting the expected reaction. Prue visibly tensed at the mere mention of her previously wounded baby sister and fight jumped into her eyes like flames. "Let's make this as quick as possible. Drop the anger and hostility? She needs the rest," he finished in an infuriatingly polite tone.  
  
"Fine," she agreed, forcing her body to relax to show her compliance. Naruk smiled broadly, opening his arms widely.  
  
"Good, good. How do you like the setup?," he asked. Prue grimaced and narrowed her eyes.  
  
"Get on with it," she ordered in a flat voice. Naruk nodded.  
  
"You know, Prue, this fierce protective attitude I'm sensing towards Paige is really very unnecessary," he began, dancing around his first major point, "Can you tell me why you feel the need to shelter her?"  
  
"What are you? A shrink? I told you to get on with it," she spat tersely.  
  
"Oh, but this is why I'm here," he replied. Prue arched her eyebrows in a silent question. "I want some answers," he continued, "Knowing your opponent always tips the scales in your favor. Isn't that what your precious Book does for you?"  
  
"Ask away," she conceded, folding her arms across her chest. She was a picture of nonchalance. Just the right expression, just the right stance...all except her eyes. They radiated an icy contempt she couldn't completely disguise.  
  
"Let me rephrase my previous question," he began again, locking his eyes on hers, "Why do you protect a woman clearly able to take care of herself? She proved that with Piper. Don't you think?"  
  
"I really have no idea what you're talking about," she told him calmly. Naruk studied her expression carefully, looking for any sign of emotion. None. She was good.  
  
"Well, then, let me explain myself," he answered, all to happy to oblige. Prue waited, still completely unruffled on the surface. Inside she was boiling. "After a great deal of prodding, you sister admitted to a very dark secret. She begged me not to tell, but under the circumstances, I see no reason to conceal it from you. Other than out of cruelty. Brace yourself, Prue. This is liable to upset you," he cautioned her, pretending concern, "Paige told me the reason for Piper's death. I must say it shocked even me."  
  
"Did it?," she asked when he seemed to expect a reply. He forced himself not to get impatient with her for the disinterest she was showing. She would soon want to know all about what he wanted to say.  
  
"Yes, it did," he answered, "She was quite upset. She screamed all kinds of things about your sister. How much she despised her for being the one you all adored so much and how left out she felt. In fact, she told me she had never really believed any of you ever honestly cared about her. Then she told me what she said to Piper to drive her over the edge. I'll spare you the horrid details. Needless to say, Piper's demise was no accident."  
  
He didn't honestly expect her to react so soon into his story. Her explosive anger surprised him. She not only bought it, she was livid. He watched her face contort into a fierce rage, her eyes flaming intensely.  
  
"I'll kill her," Prue screamed, throwing any object she could get her hands on, "I should have seen it coming. I never trusted the lying bitch." Naruk crossed to her, forcing her to stop her enraged fit.  
  
"If you are going to murder her, I suggest you do it from the comfort of your own home. Give her a taste of what she did to Piper," he proposed softly. Prue glanced at him, considering his suggestion.  
  
"That's perfect. I am not going to give her the privilege of a quick death brought on by impulsive behavior," Prue whispered, appearing trance-like as she plotted.   
  
Naruk nearly smiled as she turned to leave the room, walking slowly with her fists clenched at her sides. Paige was in for a big shock, and he almost wished he could watch one sister destroy the other. Instead, he began to imagine the respect he would gain from causing the Charmed Ones to self-destruct with two easy conversations. Doubts tried to worm their way into his thoughts, but he kept them at bay with the image of Prue's eyes, snapping with anger.  
  
"Paige," Prue muttered harshly, "Get up. We're going home." Paige looked up at her words, noticing her tone. Had she been wrong? Would Prue leave her? Slowly, she felt herself spinning out of control. She couldn't be alone. Not again. Without her sisters, she was nothing. What was she going to do? Silently, she willed death to overtake her, refusing to contemplate a reality without her sisters' steady support keeping her going. Prue jerked her arm, forcing her to get off the floor. Their eyes locked. Paige's were pleading, begging Prue to come back to her. Prue's were ice cold and emotionless.   
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
AN: Well, it's sort of a cliffhanger. Will Prue really kill her sister, will Paige survive yet another loss...Anyways, forgive me if this chapter isn't very well written. It's been so long...*sigh* Sorry about the briefness. I'll work hard on getting the chapter back up to speed. Please review. 


	12. Connection

Disclaimer: OK, I'm over here, wondering what the point of this is but I figure...hey, its a traditions so here goes: I don't own Charmed. *Waits for the applause* Alright, so that wasn't real flashy and I didn't use big words, but the least you could do is pretend to be happy....  
  
AN: Thanks everyone for stickin with me even though I left town for so long. Nice to know I have such great reviewers! You guyz are awesome! I can't wait to see what you have to say about this chapter, so read on and I'll shut up...:P  
  
Starring Piper: You're so great! I doubly hope that you enjoy this chapter, even though you've read it. Thanks for reviewing and thanks for helping me with the decision between chapters.   
  
wAnNaBpIpEr: thank you so much for reviewing ten AND eleven. I appreciate you for reviewing every chapter, regardless of when they come out, or if you missed an update. Thanks!  
  
Piper person: thank ya, I wasn't sure about it. Love and appreciate the encouragement!  
  
sara: alright, for the sake of your life, here's the next chapter. :P Thanks for your review  
  
Lara-Beth: YAY!!!! Nice to see a review from you! :) Thanks for the compliments. You guyz rock!  
  
Wotcha: Missed your reviews (and writing, of course...:P) while I was gone. Don't get angry, get happy!!!! :P:P lol thanks for reviewing.  
  
AN: Starring Piper and I have begun a Charmed parody! If you like humor, please give it a try...flaming is not only accepted, it is embraced. We need to know if this project is worth continuing...It's called Killing Memory's Thief. Thanks! Our joint penname is Starring Charmed. Please check it out!  
  
"I'm sorry"  
  
Prue eyes softened at the unspoken words. She didn't try to contemplate how she could hear Paige speak without her actually giving voice to the words. Instead she embraced her sister tightly.  
  
"I'm not mad at you sweetie. I didn't mean to scare you. Somehow I knew what he was trying to do because of you. I don't know how it happened, but I know what he said to you, I know what you were afraid of. I heard you....sort of. It's complicated," she explained, "I was only furious with him. It wasn't you."  
  
Paige pulled away, a ghost smile on her lips. "Then you still love me? You aren't going to leave me too?," she asked brokenly, unable to believer her ears. A fresh rage swept through Prue. The sick bastard! Look what he had done to her.  
  
"I love you more than you'll ever know, sweetie. That won't change because of some demon trying to convince me otherwise," she assured her quickly, running her hand through Paige's hair in a soothing motion. Conjuring up a smile she didn't know she had, she tapped Paige lightly on the forehead, causing her to meet Prue's eyes. "And don't you forget it!," she added softly. Paige threw her arms around Prue, sobbing in relief. Prue let her calm down a minute, then gently pushed her away.  
  
"We need to go pretty soon. Can you handle it right now?," she inquired. Paige nodded. "Good," Prue answered, grabbing her hand and squeezing it. "I'm proud of you, Paige," she told her as she felt herself being swept away.  
  
They landed in the Manor living room in time to hear the phone ring. Prue forced herself to leave Paige for a second to go answer it and by the time she came back Paige had fallen into an exhausted heap on the couch.  
  
"Who was it?," Paige said past a yawn.  
  
"Glenn. He said his flight was delayed, but I told him that we needed him to stay gone for a few days," she replied, "He needs to be as far away from Naruk as he can get." Paige nodded and opened her eyes to look at Prue.  
  
"Thanks for saving me from self-destruction," she said gratefully. Prue smiled warmly, bending to kiss her forehead.  
  
"No problem, sis, what else am I here for?," she half joked, "It would be more comfortable for you to sleep in your bed." Paige groaned and made herself sit up and place her feet on the floor. Prue pulled her to her feet and walked with her up the stairs. She waited until Paige had crawled into bed before turning to leave.  
  
"Please don't leave me?," Paige said, making it a question. Prue glanced at her sympathetically and wearily walked back to the bed.   
  
"Never," she promised. Paige slid across the sheet, giving Prue room to lay down, but Prue declined with a shake of her head. "I'll stay with you while you fall asleep, and make sure you sleep ok, but then I'm going to search the Book again for a better way. This is too hard on you. I'm not sacrificing one sister for the other." Paige was to tired to protest, so she closed her eyes and was soon in a restless slumber.   
  
Prue hadn't mentioned that it all was taking its toll on her as well. She didn't find it necessary to worry her sister, when she needed to handle it on her own. Paige was in a fragile state. Silently, she watched Paige toss and turn and wondered whether any of them would recover once Piper and Phoebe were alive again. The joy of seeing them wouldn't cast out the grief and hurt and agony, as much as Prue wished it could. This wasn't a fairy tale, and no one lived happily ever after in her world. A whimper brought her out of her reverie. Without waking Paige up, she knew what was happening. Naruk. He had already found out her bluff. Damn. Quickly, she reached over and shook Paige awake.  
  
"He's sending the next test. He said it was foolish of you to try to trick him, but that he wasn't very mad. The next test, Prue. I'm worried about it. I mean, he seemed really cheerful about it. He wouldn't tell me a thing. What are we going to do?," Paige stammered, rushing her words and shivering slightly. Prue pulled the covers up from where Paige had kicked them and tightly tucked them around her.  
  
"We stick together, we use our new connection, and we remember why we are doing this," she said with confidence. Paige nodded drowsily and closed her eyes. Prue was doing it again...making her feel safe with jsut a few words. Prue left the moment she was sure Paige was asleep. Her heart ached as she took her own advice and 'remembered why they were doing this'. Piper and Phoebe. The two people in her life that, as far as she could remember, were always there with her. The two people in her life that she loved more than anything. Prue found herself crying before she knew what was happening, and instead of fighting the emotion, she let it come. Paige was asleep, she could let go. For a few moments, anyway. Then she needed to prepare for Naruk.   
  
AN: I know, another short one. I'm sorry. Then next should be better....hopefully. Please review!! 


	13. huh?

Disclaimer: OK, I'm over here, wondering what the point of this is but I figure...hey, its a traditions so here goes: I don't own Charmed. *Waits for the applause* Alright, so that wasn't real flashy and I didn't use big words, but the least you could do is pretend to be happy....  
  
AN: Thanks everyone for stickin with me even though I left town for so long. Nice to know I have such great reviewers! You guyz are awesome! I can't wait to see what you have to say about this chapter, so read on and I'll shut up...:P  
  
Starring Piper: I know you know what's going to happen, pretty much, but I hope you like it anywayz. about Piper...read on, even though you pretty much know....  
  
wAnNaBpIpEr: depressing...hmmm, not what I would call this,exactly. Maybe you'd prefer to judge? Well, thanks for reviewing. Congrats on being the first to review chapter 12!  
  
sara: lol, you guessed it! longer chapters is my goal right now so hopefully you'll get your wish.  
  
Charmed Fantic: !!! welcome back!!! I'm glad you've still been enjoying the chapters. As for Naruk being evil, he is only evil because of his creator. ME! lol. I'm sick, twisted, and above all else, totally cruel! (6)(6) Thanks for your review!  
  
Lara-Beth: thanks for the flowers!!!!!! Moon: you're one of the best reviewers! Lara-Beth: you are two!!! Love y'alls reviews! Keep reading!!!!  
  
Falcon!!!!! AHHH! You reviewed! *is special* YAY! Glad you are still reading and enjoying! Thanks for reviewing!!!!!!  
  
Kristen's Paige: sis, you and your reviews. *Shakes head* love ya, thanks for reviewing.  
  
AN: Starring Piper and I have begun a Charmed parody! If you like humor, please give it a try...flaming is not only accepted, it is embraced. We need to know if this project is worth continuing...It's called Killing Memory's Thief. Thanks! Our joint penname is Starring Charmed. Please check it out!  
  
Piper smiled, amused, at her son as he carried his glass of milk to the kitchent table, both hand clutching tightly at the glass, feet moving in a slow shuffle, desperately trying not to spill a drop and make a mess. Finally, he reached the table and carefully set the milk down, turning to smile at his mother. Her smile widened and she nodded in a approval. Parker faced the table and the glass that was now rapidly descending towards the floor. Immediately, he threw his hands up, freezing the glass and its contents.   
  
"Aunt Prue," he complained in frustration, whipping around to glare at his aunt, who sat jsut to his right.  
  
"Good reflexes, little man!," she lauded, "That can be your test for the day." Parker sighed, still slightly annoyed. Prue carefully used her powers to bring the glass back to its previous position, then reached over to ruffle his hair.  
  
"That's it for today then?," he asked, excitement tinging his voice. Prue grinned at his enthusiasm.  
  
"From me," she promised. It was custom for him to face tests each day from his family as a way of practicing his sometimes uncontrollable powers. Parker was sick of the daily excersizes and tried to get out of it as much as possible. That was why such an easy task made him so happy. Now he could play without worrying about Prue. She was always the hardest to beat.  
  
Piper smiled warmly as she watched their exchange. She was so lucky. Her family was wonderful and Parker was growing up in a loving environment. She couldn't ask for more. Everything was perfect in her life.   
  
"Hey beautiful," a voice whispered, arms reaching around to encircle Piper waist. Piper whirled around and planted a tender kiss on her husband's lips.  
  
"Hey yourself," she whispered back, leaning her cheek on his chest. Leo kissed her lightly on the head then pulled away to walk towards his son.  
  
"Morning big guy," he greeted, grinning proudly at his child. Parker glanced up from his scrambled eggs and smiled.  
  
"Morning Daddy! Guess what? Aunt Prue already tested me today and I beat her!," he announced, his features and tone suggesting that he'd accomplished more than he had in reality. Leo let his eyes grow wide in mock amazement.  
  
"Wow. Before long, you're going to be beating us all kid," he told him, eliciting a laugh from his son.  
  
"Well, maybe not two soon," he corrected. Leo couldn't help but laugh. Piper walked over to the table and kneeled to face Parker.  
  
"What do you say about going upstairs and helping me wake up your Aunt Paige and Aunt Phoebe?," she asked. Parker's face lit up and he hopped down from the chair. He grabbed Piper's hand and looked up, a question gleaming in his eye. At Piper's agreeing nod, Parker carried them from the room in a flash of blue lights.  
  
"Aunt Phoebe, it's time to get up," he called, pouncing on her bed. Phoebe carefully held herself still until he got close enough to grab.  
  
"Parker Matthew Wyatt, you little sneak," she accused playfully, laughing and tickling her nephew, who groaned at the use of both his middle names, then gave in to the giggles fighting their way out.  
  
"That's enough," he gasped through his laughter, managing to escape his aunt. Phoebe let him get away and got out of bed. A movement from the door had both Piper and Phoebe stepping in from of Parker protectively.   
  
"Morning to you two!," Paige grumbled good-naturedly. Piper and Phoebe both relaxed and smiled at their younger sister.  
  
"Morning," they greeted in unison. Paige smiled back and looked down at her nephew, who grinned and rushed to hug her.  
  
"Good Morning, Aunt Paige, guess what happened this morning. Aunt Prue gave me a really easy test and said that was it for today from her. I beat it, it was sooo easy. Do you think you can go easy on me two?," he asked, stumbling over is words in his haste to tell her all about his day.  
  
"We'll see," she told him, stoopin to kiss his forehead. Parker smiled and turned to look at his mother.  
  
"I'm gonna go finish my eggs," he said then scrambled from the room, followed by the rest of them.  
  
Piper was the last on into the kitchen, a pleasant expression still on her face. She was the only live one in the kitchen, and the pleasant look fled fast. Parker stood, facing her with hollow holes for eyes. His skin, a bluish grey color, was sliding in fleshy chunks off of his cheeks. Piper felt bile rising in the back of her throat. What was wrong with her beautiful little boy? She blinked rapidly, willing her eyes to be playing tricks on her. They weren't. Parker walked closer to her, a hand reaching out to her as if pleading for her to take it. Piper took a step backwards and pried her eyes from her son, searching the room for some help. Phoebe was grinning maliciously at her from the table, rotted patches across her skull where her light brown hair had once been. Her eyes were missing, as well, and she emanated evil. Piper felt a hand touch her shoulder and she was finally able to scream. She faced the one behind her and nearly cried out in relief. It was Prue. She would explain all of this to her. Sighing, she opened her mouth to speak, then quickly closed it again as she noticed the trickle of blood coming from her older sister's mouth. Then, it stopped being a trickle and turned into a flood, pouring not only from her mouth, but from her eyes, her ears...Piper tried to get away, but ran into Parker, who clutched at her. Closing her eyes, she screamed. And screamed. Over and over again until the sound became an agonised, animal- like wail.  
  
Prue shot up, gasping and soaked with sweat. She'd heard someone screaming. Paige. That was her first thought. Quickly, she jumped off the floor and started to run towards the attic door. She'd fallen asleep while looking for a solution that wouldn't include Naruk. She took one step and her foot connected with something in her path. She looked down and nearly fell. Piper. Blood. Not again. She kneeled, praying that this was a second chance to save her, and felt for a pulse. It was then she noticed what was in her hand, and registered the cool feel of metal. A knife. Did that mean...? Oh, God. What had she done? Sick and shaking uncontrollably, Prue forced herself to leave attic, walking unsteadily and gripping the rail tightly for support as she made her way downstairs. This time, she saw the body before her foot hit it. Phoebe. With a sinking iron fist in her stomach, Prue instinctively knew what had happened. Phoebe, though her brain disease kept her mentality below a six year old's, had heard Piper's screaming and tried to help her, to save her from...The memories slid into place and made her wretch. She'd gotten angry at Piper for what, she wasn't sure. The argument was a blur of blind rage, and then she'd...killed her.   
  
"Leo," she screamed. She needed to know about Paige. Slowly, the mental image she had of her youngest sister began fading. By the time Leo orbed into the Manor, a weary, accusing look directed towards her, she could hardly remember why she'd called him.  
  
"P..Paige," she stammered, "My sister, where is she?" Leo stared at her, shocked.  
  
"Who told you about her? You weren't supposed to know," he said, the last part half to himself, "She....killed herself about a year ago, Prue." Prue couldn't feel what she was supposed to feel. No sadness, no disbelief. Nothing. She felt hollow, empty, numb...She'd killed Piper. Her beautiful, loving sister. Killed her. Leo orbed out, leaving her alone. All alone. She looked at the knife still wrapped in her hand, and wondered what she had to live for. A nagging voice in the back of her head struggled for attention. Something wasn't right...Prue ignored it and kept her stare on the sharp piece of metal she held. 


	14. Insanity and all its perks

Disclaimer: OK, I'm over here, wondering what the point of this is but I figure...hey, its a traditions so here goes: I don't own Charmed. *Waits for the applause* Alright, so that wasn't real flashy and I didn't use big words, but the least you could do is pretend to be happy....  
  
AN: Thanks everyone for stickin with me even though I left town for so long. Nice to know I have such great reviewers! You guyz are awesome! I can't wait to see what you have to say about this chapter, so read on and I'll shut up...:P  
  
Starring Piper: why thank you. I try to be twisted and sick and creepy! lol. Here's the next chapter, much of which may surprise you. (for once) By the way, we should really start baking CCCs to get Silly back! I'm thinking it'll take us about 2 weeks to meet his ransom. Don't forget the *cough cough* poison! Kaysies? Can't wait to see our poor Silly, can you? *sniff* Well, guess I have to. hahahaha, I typed this and then you said something about it in an email! Who says that telepathy doesn't work?????????? *grins smugly* lol  
  
daisy: HEY! welcome back. yeah, I definitely understand vacationing...hope you had fun. Thanks for reviewing!!!  
  
sara: me? torture? NEVER! It wasn't me...it was Naruk! I swear it...lol. as this is your drug, and withdrawal could be bad, I'll update. Kaysies? the second one, thanks, I needed some *cough* encouragement. lol  
  
Kristen's Paige: you're right! It was longer! wow, I'm impressed. love ya!  
  
theshadowwithin: sorries for the confusion. Eventually it will abate...at least I hope....:S Thanks for reviewing!!  
  
Charmed Fanatic: As always, your review was very encouraging. I know, I musta confused everyone cuz I got a lot of "What?"s. Lolol. Sorries, but you'll understand eventually. Thank you so much for your sweet comments!  
  
Lara-Beth: sheesh, with all these gifts my house will soon be so cluttered I won't be able to walk! lol...Moon, no stealing Lara's lines! y'all get along! Thanks so much for your review  
  
wAnNaBpIpEr: I want to say thanks for reviewing EVERY chapter! That's really nice of you. Strange you say? NEVER!!!! Twisted and psychotic is more like it....*laughs*  
  
Pippergurl: I know, I'm SO sorry. I've been stuck for days. :(   
  
Willow: no comment. lol. Enjoy! and thanks for your review!!  
  
AN: Starring Piper and I have begun a Charmed parody! If you like humor, please give it a try...flaming is not only accepted, it is embraced. We need to know if this project is worth continuing...It's called Killing Memory's Thief. Thanks! Our joint penname is Starring Charmed. Please check it out!  
  
Where was she? Paige tried to remember how she'd ended up back in her old apartment, but couldn't think of one reason. She glanced around at the scattered beer cans and bottles and raised her eyebrows. Someone had obviously had a party! Unsteadily, Paige got to her feet before realizing how big of a mistake that was. So it was her party. She rubbed her eyes and concentrated on trying to remember something, anything, about the night before. Forget it. It was impossible to recall facts after...Silently, she counted the bottles and cans littering her floor. More than she should have had, to say the least. Groaning, she forced herself up once more and made her way shakily to the telephone. Prue would come get her. She was too tired to orb, and in the condition she was in, she wouldn't make it far anyway.   
  
"Hello?," came the voice on the other end. Paige grimaced. Prue wasn't going to be happy with her. She could already hear the speech about irresponsibility....  
  
"Prue, can you come get me? For some reason I'm back at my old apartment...Don't ask, because I can't explain right now,:" she said, closing her eyes. Silence.  
  
"Who is this?," Prue asked suspiciously. Paige's eyes flew open. She should at least know her voice!  
  
"Paige! Who else would be calling?," she asked.  
  
"Paige...?," Prue implored, searching for a last name.  
  
"Matthews, Halliwell, take your pick. You know, your sister," Paige answered impatiently.   
  
"Look Ms. Matthews, I don't know who you are, and frankly I don't care. All of my sisters are here, and as far as I know, I don't know anyone by the name of Paige. Either you are seriously confused, or are some kind of sick wierdo. Regardless, I'd appreciate if you didn't call here again with your absurd comments." Click. Paige hung up the phone, incredulous. Prue didn't know her? Then how...Glenn. He would know what to do. Before the hurt of having her sister reject her, or registering what Prue said about Piper and Phoebe, Paige dialed the number for Glenn's cell phone.  
  
"Hello?," Glenn answered, sounding busy.  
  
"Hey sweetie, it's me," she said softly, relishing the comforting sound of his voice, "I...There's something wrong with my sister. She doesn't remember me or know me at all."  
  
"Paige? Are you drunk again?," Glenn wondered, sounding both disgusted and disappointed, "You don't have sisters. Look, I tried to help you. For a long time. Now, I jsut want to move on and live my life. So, please, call someone else next time, ok?" Paige listened in disbelief as the dial tone sounded in her ear. What was happening?  
  
She'd killed someone. Her own sister, and instead of feeling nauseated, or horrified like she had initially, she felt exhilerated. What else can you do once you've killed but kill again? The thought startled her, then enticed her the longer she thought about it. She'd spent years being a good witch. All for what? Now, it was time to cross over, to become what she had been meant for. The most powerful evil that the world had seen. How delightful! Looking around, she thought of the all the things she could do with the Book of Shadows at her disposal. Would she be able to touch it? She couldn't be sure, but there was one way to find out. Smiling viciously, Prue walked past her sister, kicking her out of the way, then made her way upstairs to the attic.  
  
*Who is Paige? You need to figure that out before you do this...*  
  
Prue tried to ignore the nagging voice but found herself inwardly arguing with it. Why did it matter so much to find this girl? Sighing, she gave up her earlier plan and resigned to find the one plaguing her mind. Who knew? Perhaps Paige would be her first...no, third victim. Tossing a disinterested look at her dead sister, Prue once again turned and left the attic, in search of the mystery girl.  
  
She used Leo's claim that Paige, former sister, had killed herself as a starting point. It didn't take long to verify that information in a newspaper, along with a few facts. Paige was survived by no one. So, the link between the Halliwells and Paige hadn't been made, if it existed. Prue felt her instincts screaming against what she was reading. Sighing, she pushed the paper away and place her hands, palm down, on the table. The blood lust. It was growing stronger and stronger, causing the small amount of control she had to slip. She needed to kill, ached for it. The surprisingly strong need for blood spill should have scared her. So much for should haves. It only succeeded in further exhilerating her, making her breath come fast as she thought of what she would do to the poor, unsuspecting person she chose. And she had jsut the one....If she could jsut make all thoughts of Paige leave her mind, she could go. Quickly, she did so, hoping they wouldn't spring back up while she was hunting. Hunting....The word gave her anticipatory shivers.  
  
The bodies. They were overtaking her. She tried to run faster, but didn't have the energy. Her breaths came in fast, short gasps. She needed to stop. She needed to keep going. Stumbling, Piper gave in to the pain screaming in her lungs and halted. They kept coming and soon, she knew as she squeezed her eyes shut, they would arrive. Her sisters. Her son. All dead, and all coming for her. She heard a cold, emotionless voice ordering her to get up. She glanced up and into the accusing eyes of her husband, then into the eyes of her live sister, which mirrored Leo's gaze. She struggled to obey instructions, and finally managed to drag herself off the floor. Paige and Leo each grabbed an arm and began pulling her towards the corpses, already close enough to touch. Piper wrenched, trying to get away, but the grips were simply tightened.   
  
"Look at them Piper." Leo barked, "You see what you've done?"  
  
Panic. Fear. Anger. Each rolled over her in waves, receding, then returning full force in instants. Paige sat on the floor, turning the earlier phone conversations over in her mind. What was wrong with everyone she loved? Naruk? Another demon? It didn't add up. Not very many demons had this kind of power, and with Piper and Phoebe dead, it would be pointless to come after them anyway. Naruk had been playing the game because he enjoyed watching the suffer. Sure, others would like to see it as well, but a demon with the kind of power needed to change her entire reality wouldn't be wasting time on the two remaining Charmed Ones. Would they? Instincts said no. Naruk didn't have that kind of power, or at least, it wasn't mentioned in the Book. It would at least gain a sentence in the Book of Shadows! Maybe it wasn't demonic at all...Paige glanced around at all the empty bottles of alcohol and allowed the doubt she'd been holding back to surface. Had she jsut..imagined it all? That didn't compute either. Even if her true lifestyle DID include alcoholism, it wasn't possible to create an entire alternate world because of it. I mean, their was a difference between drunkeness and sheer lunacy. She wasn't insane...but then, if she was, she wouldn't be exactly brimming with the logic needed to figure that out now would she? This was getting her nowhere. She needed to walk. Quickly, she sensed for a quiet place in Golden Gate Park. Nothing. But not in the no activity kind of way. She didn't sense a thing at all. She concentrated on orbing there, and stayed in the same spot. What was this? Her powers didn't even work here? Now she had some real evidence towards that whole psychotic thing... 


	15. emotions

Disclaimer: OK, I'm over here, wondering what the point of this is but I figure...hey, its a traditions so here goes: I don't own Charmed. *Waits for the applause* Alright, so that wasn't real flashy and I didn't use big words, but the least you could do is pretend to be happy....  
  
AN: Thanks everyone for stickin with me even though I left town for so long. Nice to know I have such great reviewers! You guyz are awesome! I can't wait to see what you have to say about this chapter, so read on and I'll shut up...:P  
  
sara: you're welcome, I needed to include her! Thanks for reading all of my stories, that is very much appreciated! Thanks for your support!  
  
Starring Piper: I'm glad you love it, that means a lot. I do enjoy writing, it's jsut that sometimes I don't like the finished result. *megahugz* thanks for reviewing  
  
Pippergurl: well, you'll have to read to find out! thanks for the review!  
  
Wotcha: it seems i've confused lotz of people! CONGRATS! you are review number one hundred! thank you thank you thank you. *grants three wishes*  
  
Charmed Fanatic: I'm sooo sorry you had a hard time reading it, htis one will probably be hard to read to. It's jsut a way to show each of them and the emotions that are going on....hope it isn't too distracting. Thanks for reviewing.  
  
Lara-Beth: thanks to both of you for the review! Moon: thanks for all your gifts!  
  
Kristen's Paige: love ya sis. thanks for reviewing!  
  
AN: Starring Piper and I have begun a Charmed parody! If you like humor, please give it a try...flaming is not only accepted, it is embraced. We need to know if this project is worth continuing...It's called Killing Memory's Thief. Thanks! Our joint penname is Starring Charmed. Please check it out!  
  
*You have to find her. Come on. How hard can it be? It isn't a rocket science. You could do it easily with a spell, or by scrying...Find her. Eliminate her. Now. You have to find her. Come on. How hard can it be? It isn't a rocket science...*  
  
Prue wanted to scream. She couldn't make the voice go away and it was making her crazy. Every time she tried to concentrate on something else, the words got louder, and louder, until it progressed into shouting. Slowly, Prue began rocking back and forth. Meditating. It was back to a whisper, her mantra. *You have to find her...* She directed all of her energy on the repetitious cry.   
  
*Find her. Eliminate her. Now.*  
  
Someone was reaching out to her, reaching out FOR her. The knowledge roared in her ears and made her feel powerful; then helpless. The gap between each emotion left her with a dull ache. Actually, the pain was a relief to her. It was preferable to the mindless ranting in her head, which seemed to fade as her pain increased. At least, at first. Before long, though, it had built to a shattering crescendo. Prue breathed in and out in a steady rhythm, then began to hum to drown out some of the sound.  
  
*You have to find her....Find her. Eliminate her...You have to find her...*  
  
When she stopped the humming, she realized that the voice had stopped. Relieved, she began to weep quietly. What was so important about this girl? Why couldn't she remember her?  
  
Realization dawned on her. Something about what Prue had said kept pulling her back into the memory of her earlier conversation.   
  
"All of my sisters are here."  
  
Are here. As in present tense. As in, at the Manor. The need to see her sisters was overwhelming. Suddenly, it didn't matter anymore that Prue didn't remember her. All that mattered was that in this reality, Piper and Phoebe were alive and she wanted to be close to them.  
  
"Get away from me," Piper spat angrily. She was sick of running scared. It was time to face the enemy, even if that did happen to be her family. She kicked the first person to get near her, which turned out to be Prue, and felt her foot sink into rotting flesh. Terror welled up again as she observed the damage she had done. The entire left side of her older sister's face was caved in and missing skin. Piper wretched and looked away, then strengthened her resolve and faced her attackers once more. Phoebe came at her and Piper grabbed her wrist and flipped her. After a sickening crunch, Phoebe lay motionless, to the joy of a relieved Piper. She didn't allow herself to dwell on the fact that it wasn't possible to kill an already dead person. Instead, she focused her attention on Paige, who was flying at her in a blind rage.  
  
"MURDERER!," Paige hissed, tackling Piper roughly.  
  
Murderer. She was a murderer. Prue was starting to feel sick again. No longer could she feel the icy, intense lust for blood. It was replaced by an even stronger wave of self-hate. Even more prominent, though, than the hatred for herself, was the need to remember Paige. She didn't want to kill her, not anymore, but jsut remember her. Who was she? Obviously, she had been important. Unless she was crazier than she was beginning to suspect and was focusing on a dead girl she'd never had any contact with. Not wanting to take things that far jsut yet, she concentrated on what little she knew. Her name, her death, and the nagging suspicion that Paige was her sister. That in itself should be enough to prove her insanity, but Prue couldn't make the thought leave her mind. Why? Because if Paige was her sister, then she should remember her. Which brought her back to the same question. Who was she?  
  
"Who are you?," Phoebe asked, skipping hospitality in favor of terse, cut-to-the-chase questions. Paige couldn't speak, her throat was too tight. She ignored Phoebe's inquiry and jsut stared at her sister.  
  
"You're alive," she finally managed to breath. Phoebe raised her eyebrows, clearly thinking that the woman on her doorstep was off her rocker.  
  
"Wow. So are you," she replied sarcastically. Reality set in for Paige, crushing her only hope.  
  
"You don't remember me either," she stated, sounding sad.  
  
"I don't even know you!," Phoebe half-shouted.  
  
"No, no, I suppose you don't," Paige agreed softly, then turned and walked away, leaving a puzzled Phoebe behind.  
  
"Weirdo," Phoebe muttered and shut the door.   
  
Paige walked desolately back to her car and climbed in. For agonizingly long minutes, she sat, staring at nothing, in the driver's seat. After a while, she turned the key and drove away, headed for the Golden Gate Park.  
  
Golden Gate Park. The name popped into Prue's head unexpectedly and the impulse to jump in her car and head to the park was almost overpowering. Prue allowed herself to get as far as the front door before turning around again. Where was she going? She had things to figure out. But the urge wouldn't abate. So, with a frustrated sigh, Prue once again walked to the front door, this time exiting.  
  
Paige's head hit the cement with a thud and Piper stared down at her, mesmerized by the gore. Before long, though, she was faced with Prue again and had to tear her gaze from the corpse...*was she dead?*... in order to dodge an oncoming blow.  
  
"Mommy"  
  
The sound slid over her like insects, crawling first up her spine, then down again. With a tremor of fear, she met the eyes of her son. 


	16. wait a minute!

Disclaimer: OK, I'm over here, wondering what the point of this is but I figure...hey, its a traditions so here goes: I don't own Charmed. *Waits for the applause* Alright, so that wasn't real flashy and I didn't use big words, but the least you could do is pretend to be happy....  
  
AN: Thanks everyone for stickin with me even though I left town for so long. Nice to know I have such great reviewers! You guyz are awesome! I can't wait to see what you have to say about this chapter, so read on and I'll shut up...:P  
  
Missy-Paige: Sissy!!! Sorries, didn't mean ta scare you. Thanks for reviewing sweetie. Love ya!  
  
Lara-Beth: you guys ROCK! Thanks for stickin' with me for sooooooo long!  
  
Pippergurl: I know, I'm really sorry. The last few chapters have been really tough...I think maybe Writer's Block is going to leave me alone now. Thanks for reviewing, and tune in for the next story...please!!  
  
lmcheese: phoebe was left out because she was in heaven, so I couldn't really show any kind of torture there..lol. Well, don't worry, next story she will definitely be included more!!  
  
Wotcha: I know, I know. I'm confuzzling, and this will probably make it worse..I promise eventually, I'll quit throwing curve balls atcha...maybe!  
  
Starring Piper: TWIN!!!!!!!! I know, you are out of town *cries* You will still get a spot on all chapters, though!!!!  
  
Prue3: AWWWWW. thank you sooo much for taking the time to read my stories, that means a WHOLE lot to me. You rock!!  
  
Rea!!! You're baaaaaaaack! YAY! *does a dance* welcome back and thanks for stickin' with me! :D  
  
FuryPiper: wow! thanks lotz and lotz and lotz and lotz!!!!!! Of course I'll be your friend, you sound like a lovely person. You deserve a spot, so you don't have to review every chapter unless you want to. My favorite character is Piper, but I find it really hard to do Piper-centric stories, so I try to portray each character equally, although Phoebe was kinda left out in this story some...:S I read Psychosis, and Psychosis:Revelations... chillingly great stories! I'm really glad you took the time to read all of my stories, that means a lot to me. My twin's stories are AWESOME, so I'm glad you read hers two. Jsut is an intention mistake. I should have explained that to everyone, but I kept forgetting. It's a twin thing...we have lotz of words, and Jsut is one of them. hey, if you wanna email me or something, my email is on my profile. Are you planning on writing fanfiction yourself? If you are, I will definitely check your stories out!!! Insanity is bliss!!!!!! hehe. I didn't start out being a Paige fan either, but I really changed my mind when I started writing fanfics. Well,thanks sooooo much for your fantastically long review, and I hope to hear from you!!!  
  
Throughout the drive, Prue argued with herself. On one side, she had the need to go to the park, the need to feel the solace and to remember things. On the other, she knew she had things to figure out and half believed that this was jsut a way to escape the inevitable. "It doesn't matter now," she told herself and climbed out the car, "You're here. Make the most of it."  
  
She wandered around slowly. When she got to her and her sisters' spot, she felt tears burn in the back of her eyes. Sitting down, she picked up a leaf and rolled the stem between her thumb and forefinger, causing the leaf to twist and twirl at alternating speeds. Amazingly, she felt a calm in her emotions, but, still, she couldn't help but wonder if this was anything like the calm before a huge storm. Could she go through another agonizing tornado of emotions without snapping back into the killer mode. She hoped so, otherwise she was terrified of what she could do.  
  
So much had gone wrong in such a short time. She'd had love, happiness, life. Now she had hopelessness, grief, and death. An unfair trade, if anything. She chose to make the barter, and had lost everything. All in a one quick stab of a knife. It was a sick, cold reality that she had yet to face. Somehow, she doubted that she could face what she had done without risking her sanity..or whatever was left of it. Right now, she had to focus on something else.  
  
Panic and anger gave way to unconditional love as she stared down at the angelic face of her son. Piper reached down to cup his face in her hand, then knelt down to be eye level with him.   
  
"Mommy, can I help you make breakfast?," he asked, and everything was back to normal. Piper looked around and saw her kitchen. Would it stay this way? She had to believe it would. If things jsut stayed like this, she would be OK.   
  
"Sure sweetie," she answered, smiling down at her son. A picture of Parker flashed through her mind. He was dead, but still staring at her, with his rotted skin and missing eyes. Shaking her head, the image faded and she saw her son, perfectly healthy and looking up at her. "Want do want to make?," she questioned, forcing a smile back on her face.  
  
"Pancakes and bacon," he told her excitedly, and she gathered the ingredients needed. Cooking had a calming effect on her, and gradually the earlier scene became a silent terror in the back of her mind, threatening to surface if she so much as gave it an inch. So, she didn't.  
  
Paige was so confused. So much had happened in the course of a few hours. She'd gotten her sisters back only to lose them again. In a way, it was even worse this time, because she'd seemingly never had them to begin with. She walked through Golden Gate Park in a slow, leisurely manner, but it wasn't as relaxing as she had hoped. Mostly, she jsut felt more tense. Nothing was making any sense to her. She felt an intense wave of sadness pass through her body as she stepped into the place where she and her sisters had celebrated Prue's birthday. Had that truly happened? Phoebe and Prue certainly hadn't remembered her, but it was so real to her. The looks Prue gave her sisters when she opened presents, the delight on her face when Andy had shown up. No way she imagined that.  
  
A brief memory flashed through her mind. The first time Prue had said she loved her. She couldn't have made it all up. It was impossible. Prue, Piper, and Phoebe were her sisters, regardless of their lack of memory. Only problem was, if part of it was true, then all of it was true. Phoebe and Piper were dead. So, this had to be a test. Naruk was torturing her for his own sick pleasure. It made more sense than anything she'd thought of today. Finally, she felt peace come over her, and she began to plot ways of escaping this reality. It didn't take her long to get drowsy in the warm sun. She lay back with her hands behind her head, leaves crunching underneath her. Soon, her mind shut down and she was fast asleep.  
  
"Wait a minute," Piper interrupted, "Why the hell are you showing me this?!" Leo shot her a cautionary look, warning her about her language. Instantly, Piper scowled and turned her anger onto him. "What?! Afraid your precious Elders are going to get mad at me for a little swearing? My sister jsut DIED Leo, and all They can do is show me horrible pictures and images of me and my sisters going through...who knows what. I want to know what this is!"  
  
"My Child," Elder Thomas said softly. Piper glanced at him through narrowed eyes. "We had to show you what could happen if Prudence was returned to you."  
  
"You mean, you heard me performing spell after spell and you were refusing me?," she demanded hotly. Elder Thomas nodded. "Damn you!," she hissed and Leo put a hand on her shoulder, which she shrugged off.   
  
"Piper," Thomas explained, "You cannot give your powers up. You must continue to fight for good...jsut, without Prudence."  
  
"You don't understand," she argued brokenly, tears tracking down her cheeks, "I can't do it without her!" Thomas and the others stared at her sympathetically. With a motion, Thomas dismissed the prophet He'd called to show Piper what had been foretold. Silently, He hoped that all the magic They had used hadn't been in vain.  
  
"Leo," she said suddenly, still sobbing, "How can I go through life without Prue? She was the only one I had to take care of me...I need her." Leo couldn't speak past the lump in his throat. He wouldn't have been able to, regardless. He had no idea what to tell her. After a few minutes, Piper calmed down some. Her rational side kicked in and she knew she had to make a decision. Did she say the spell to undo what Phoebe had done that fateful day in the attic? Did she rid the world of the Charmed Ones or did she continue in her destiny with her newly found half sister, Paige? The benefits of the latter seemed few, but still, she couldn't discard the innocents they were meant to help.  
  
"I'll try," she offered. Elder Thomas sent a silent message to Leo, who wrapped his arms around his wife and orbed them both back to the Manor.  
  
Phoebe leaped off the couch at the sight of Piper. "Where have you been? You've been gone for hours!," she asked worriedly. Piper looked at her guiltily, but she was too weary for a whole lot of any emotion, except grief.  
  
"The Elders needed to talk with her," Leo supplied, Phoebe appeared curious, but pushed her questions aside. Piper looked more in need of a hug than an inquisition. Pulling her older sister into a tight embrace, Phoebe closed her eyes and soaked in the comfort. Piper let herself cry into Phoebe.  
  
"Shhh, sweetie," Phoebe whispered. It wasn't supposed to hurt this much. Nothing was supposed to hurt this much.  
  
"She isn't coming back, Phoebe," Piper stated, her voice thick with emotion.  
  
AN: I know you weren't expecting that! Well, frankly neither was I. I got this wild idea in the midst of the longest battle with Writer's Block I've had in a while. (damn WB!) I hope you guys got what I was aiming for. If not, I will be happy to explain. This story is over, but if I get any requests for explanation I will be happy to include one...Well, I suppose that is all. Thank you everyone again for being with me through this story, I hope you will continue to read my series. 


End file.
